Monkey Tail
by Insainlyboredchick
Summary: What would happen if I joined up with the Hyper Force to save Earth from the Evil Skeleton King Worm? Find out in my latest story! Final chapter up!
1. Blackness

**Ok! Well first of all I do NOT own the Hyper Force but I do own my self witch is in this story and this story plot. I just thought of this while I was talking to myself in the mirror and thought it would be kinda funny. Please review after you're done reading so I know I'm doing a good job. THANKIES! Oh and I have a little religious stuff in here but not too but so I hope it won't offend you.**

**Ch.1**

So there I was, just lying on the drive way staring at the sky and thinking why the heck I was laying on the hard, rocky cement since I rarely get out of the house ever since my best friend moved from sweet California to Texas last year. I hummed a few notes waiting for, I don't know, something to happen I guess. But in my 15 and a half years of life nothing ever exciting ever happened to me, besides going to Disneyland of course. I watched some planes fly over head as the neighborhood children played in the streets.

"What are you doing Taylor?" one of the children asked me was he looked up in the sky.

"Nothing, just waiting for something to happen," I answered.

"Waiting for what?" the child asked.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is I'm waiting for its important," I said with a sigh.

"How do you know?"

"I don't, I just got a felling."

"Ok," the child said as he went back to playing with his friends.

I sighed bitterly to myself feeling stupid waiting for something that's most likely not going to come. I decided to go back in the house when something caught my eye in the sky. At first I thought it was a blimp but when the weird, pink thing kept getting bigger and bigger, it was pretty obvious that this thing was no blimp. I began getting a bad felling and got up.

I called to the boy whom I talked to earlier, "Hey Corey, why don't you and your friends go inside and play."

"But we don't want too," the small boy whined.

"Corey," called his mother, "listen to Taylor when she tells you do to something. Now all of you come inside."

The children whined but obeyed and went inside as they said bye-bye to me. I smiled as I watched them until the last child was in the house and the door shut tight. I glued my eyes to the U.F.O.(Unidentified Fly Object) as it grew bigger and began to take on a worm-like shape. It looked reeeeeaaaallllllly familiar until it hit me.

"_Noooo, it can't be,"_ I thought,_ "could it? Is there some strange galactic rule that can make this possible? And if so…COOL!" _

"Hey Taylor, what do you think that is?" shouted Mr. Ninny.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I shouted back.

"_Good, I'm not the only one who sees it witch means I'm not crazy," _

Then, without warning, the flying worm thing started to shoot lasers out of its antenna. One of the purple lasers got Mr. Ninny, he screamed, I'm not sure of pain or from fear. I stood, not able to help or run, staring in a frozen sate of fear. I've never felt this kind of pain staking fear in my life, I never knew someone could even feel so much fear I was feeling right now. I was so scared the only word I could describe it this feeling **_was_** fear. Witch is kinda lame but beside the point. Mr. Ninny finally stopped screaming and began to sizzle as he fell to the floor. I finally got enough sense to do something. I screamed at the top of my lungs and sprinted into my house.

"Taylor what's wrong?" my mother asked as a slammed the front door behind me.

"T-t-there something out there a-a-a-and it killed Mr. N-n-ninny," I stuttered.

"What? Are you sure?" My mom asked again.

"Mom! I saw it with my own eyes!" I yelled.

My father, who over herd what I said went into his office where he kept his shotgun.

"Chris, what are you doing?" My mom said as my dad walked out the door.

"Protecting my family," my father answered.

"Dad, no!" I said breaking into tears, 'It'll kill you too!"

But before my dad could say anything the whole roof of my house ripped off revealing the giant monster and a swirl of black clouds and lighting behind it. I screamed as I look at what I could only think was the devil himself as my parents held me tight. I begged that this would stop that someone could save us; the only person who I thought was strong enough was God. The monster zipped my parents just like before with Mr. Ninny. I could hear their screams but I couldn't do anything to help them but there be! My dad whizzed to me to run.

I was in no mood to argue and ran to the basement it was the only place I could hid. But it was no use. I hid among the stashed junk my mom put there years before. I gazed at the stairs that let upstairs wondering if anything would come after me and sure enough something did. Two best-like creators slowly walked down the steps in their hind legs. As they stiff the stale air I shifted ever so slightly to get a better look at my stokers. They looked like insanely tall, skinny monkeys, grayish fur with stringy, long tails and huge canine that poked out of their saliva goosing mouths. The chimps monsters turned their heads quickly to where I was hiding and before I could even take another breath they leaped on top of me and dragged me out. They took me back upstairs, one holding one of my arms while the other held my other arm. I kicked and struggled as hard as I could but I wasn't strong enough to get free. The monkey monsters held me high in the air towards the worm monster as if I was a sacrifice. Tears were now streaming down my face.

"_I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"_ I screamed in my head, _"I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS!"_

I heard the worm mutter some word but I wasn't listening. The next thing I knew my whole body was on fire. The tall monkeys dropped me and I landed hard on the floor. Then I realized that I was glowing purple and figured out that I must have been hit with one those weird lasers.

"_This is it…I'm going to die…" _

That was my last thought before everything just went……black.

**So? What did you think? Kinda dark for the first and short chapter but I promise things are going to get better. I'm going to be working on this story as well as "Old Faces, New Friends" just cause I'm kinda having this weird case of writer's block. But don't worry fans of "Old Faces, New Friends" I'll most likely update this weekend. Hope you can wait until then. Well, until then!**


	2. Fuzzy Tail

**Ch.2**

**Ok, I have one thing to say before I get started. Please don't get mad at me for not up dating as fast as you like. I go to school ya know! So please be patient with me, plus I have another story I'm working on. So please don't kill me!**

My head pounded as I lay still in me little piece of darkness. My whole body felt it wasbeing held down by something. I shifted and ground wondering what the heck happened to be. I slowly opened my eyes and saw something gray in front of me. As my vision cleared I realized the gray blob was, in fact, a ceiling. I sat up with a grate amount of difficulty and notice for some odd reason my whole body was covered in some kind of ooze.

Then I saw something that made my face go numb. I…had..a…a needle stuck into me! Now me and needles don't mix very well. I carried like a baby when I got the shots I needed to get into high school. Just hearing the words needle shots and I begin to twitch.

"AHHHHH! NEEDLES!" I yelped.

I quickly pulled the stupid things out of my body and threw them to the floor, watching with horrified discuss as the strange liquid dripped out. Then I notice I was sitting on a metal table.

"What's going on? Where am I?" I said, thinking out loud, as I played with the ooze between my fingers.

Just then my tummy grumbled.

"Where's the food? I'm huuuuuuuuungy!"

I got off the table and walked out the door not really paying attention to my surroundings.

"And what the heck am I covered in ooze? Not only do I need to find food, but I need a shower in the worst way. It'll take me longer then my routine 30 minutes shower to get all this crud off of me."

I walked down gray hall after gray hall looking for a room that might have food in it. I was also getting freaked out by not seeing anyone; I mean I was defiantly not in my house any more so someone must have brought me here, right? I thought about my last memories and if that really happened. I took pleasure in the funny sound of the ooze ever time my foot left the floor, it made the silence less spooky. I finally found a large room that looked like it had a refrigerator and something that looked like a kitchen sink.

I walked in without another thought. I washed the icky ooze off of my arm, hands and face then eagerly sat down and opened the refrigerator that was hopefully full of food. I was surprised to see the big thing was packed full of food but my happiness was taken away from me when I realized that I had no idea what the food was.

"_Why me?" I thought with a bitter face. "Sigh…oh well, I guess pagers can't be choosers."_

I picked up a strange fruit that look like a cross between an apple and a strawberry and bit into it. I found it quite tasty and began to devour everything in the frig. I lost tract of time as I filled my tummy.

"There she is!" came a voice behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Chiro and the rest of the Hyper Force standing by the door I entered in. They looked ready for an attack as I munched on more food.

"_Wow, this is some dream," _then continued to eating.

"She's completely docile," I heard Gibson say.

"Whoa, look at her clothes," Sparx said.

"Forget her clothes, look at her tail," Chiro said.

I looked down at my clothes and saw that my shirt was barley covering my breasts and my jean have been ribbed to look like mini-shorts. I looked like a freak'en play boy bunny but without the ears! I covered myself with my hands and something…else.

It was furry what ever it was. I examined it and to my freaky horror found out it was a monkey tail.

"AHH! What's going on? Why do I have a monkey tail? Why am I here? What are you doing here? You're not real! You're cartoons! AM I INSANE?" I yelled as griped my hair.

I whimpered and dropped my hands and head to the floor. I herd one of the robot monkey trot over to me and felt their surprisingly warm hand on my back.

"Do you need a hug?" Otto asked me.

I looked up at the green monkey with teary eyes and sadly nodded my head. We hugged and the others walked over to Otto and I.

"So you don't remember what happened?" Nova asked.

"Should I?" I asked back as I lifted my eyebrow, "This is just a dream after all."

The Hyper Force looked at each other with concerned looks.

"What makes you think this is a dream?" Antauri asked.

"Well because all of you are cartoons and the last I checked cartoons aren't real."

"So that's where you've been getting all that money," Nova said to Sparx. "You've been telling someone cartoonists our adventures and getting paid for it."

"Hey, playing hero doesn't pay for the Super Robot's extra parts or entertainment," Sparx said.

"So, you're telling me I'm not dreaming," I said in a sad tone.

"I'm afraid not," Gibson said as checked my vital signs. "I would like to run more test on you."

"Well these tests involve a paper and pencil?" I asked.

"No."

"On that note, no. You can not stick needles in me."

"Why not?" Chiro asked.

"Cause I don't like needles. They 'tis the devil's work they are. The only way you could get those stupid needles in me is by force."

"Very well," Antauri said and lifted me into the air with his powerful mind.

"Eeek! Can I as least get a robe or something?" I said as I tried to hold my shirt down with my hands and cover my short shorts with my newly grown tail.

"Why would we do that?" Sparx asked.

Nova pushed Sparx's head into next week and I secretly cheered in my head, happy that pervert got what he deserved.

Chiro brought me a long, white T-shirt that reached my knees. I thanked him as I continued to float in the air. Antauri lead the way back to sick pay even after I told him to put me down.

"And let you run away again?" as well the silver monkey said to me and gave me a sly smile.

I may not be sure what was going on but I was determined to get answers and get them now.

**WHOO! Ch.2 is done! So what did you guys think? Was it was good as my last chapter? I hope so. So read and review please and please be patient until I get my next chapter up. Until then!**


	3. Empress

**Ch.3**

**Ok! I don't really have much to say, I'm just writing so you guys won't get mad at me. I rather have happy fans that don't hurt me than angry fans that will hurt me.**

After a pitiful wrestling match with Nova to get Gibson to stick his evil needles in me, the blue monkey tested my blood for a number of sicknesses. I sat up in the same table I woke up on and rubbed my arm where Gibson pocked me as I grumbled bitterly.

"So am I going to get some answers or what?" I asked annoyingly.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Chiro said.

"You really don't remember do you?" Sparx asked.

"Remember what? Remember that stupid worm monster? How he killed Mr. Ninny **and** my parents? How two monkey monsters dragged me out of the basement and got zapped?" man was I frustrated, "I remember that part just fine dude, it's after that part I don't remember."

"So you don't remember controlling this planet or fighting us?" Nova asked.

"I controlled the world?" I said not believing my ears.

"I don't think she remembers," Otto pointed out.

"Thank you Otto," Gibson said as he rolled his eye.

"Ok, before you go any farther let me see if I get this right," I said as I rubbed my head. "You'll all….real," the Hyper Force nodded, "and I'm in the Super Robot," more nods. "Ok now I have a question."

"Ask away," Antauri said.

"What happened, why are you here? If the cartoons are right, you guys should be after the Skeleton King Worm." Then it hit me. "So that…thing…it really was the evil worm…"

"Yes," Chiro said, "We were tracking it down when we got an S.O.S. from this planet."

"Most likely sent out by your government," Gibson added.

"When we landed here we were 'greeted' by your vast army of mutant monkeys," Antauri continued.

"We beat them no sweat, but you where on a completely different level," Nova said.

"You were really hard but we finally got you. We were really surprised when you turned back into a girl," Otto said.

"We thought we cured this planet of the worm but then we discovered you somehow snuck onto the Super Robot," Sparx said.

"We brought you to the sick bay where I covered you in my new formulated ooze that can help heal Humans, namely Chiro, faster," Gibson said, "Imagine our surprise when we found you gone after you've been out for nearly 3 days."

"We thought you were a goner for sure," Sparx said.

"Wait…I ruled the world," I said, apparently my mind was somewhere else.

"Yup, you even called yourself Empress," Otto said.

"_Man, I have good taste in names,"_ I thought.

"I ruled the world and don't even remember it! That's just my luck, I finally rule stupid Earth and I have no memory of it. Did I rule Australia? Or Russia? I've gotta have rule China and Japan."

The Hyper Force gave me blank looks.

"Well?"

"Well um…we don't really know," Chiro said.

"That figures," I sighed. "Well..um..thanks for the help. I better get going." I said and hoped off the table.

"Where are you going?" Otto asked.

"Home of course silly," I said with a smile.

"Wait, don't you want to take a shower before you go? To wash all that ooze off " Chiro asked with a nervous laugh.

"Do you have a shower?" I asked.

"Sure we do. Nova go show our guest the shower."

"Nice," Sparx sneered.

"Don't you dare get any dirty thoughts Sparx," Nova warned.

Sparx smiled innocently but Nova gave him a deadly glare.

I followed Nova out the door I paused overhearing on what Chiro and the other were whispering about.

"Why are we letting that girl stay here?" Gibson asked.

"She doesn't even know what happened to her own home," Chiro said.

"She's completely oblivious of her surrounds. She might as well be in a dream," Antauri said.

"I still say we should have thrown her out while had the chance," Sparx said.

"Come on Sparx," Chiro said, "just think of how sad she'd be when we tell her what happened to her home. It's probably the only home she's ever had."

"Are you coming or what?" Nova called over her shoulder.

I run up behind the small yellow monkey and followed her to the bathroom and more than willingly took a very long shower. When I got out I found clothes similar to Chiro hyper mood uniform. I slipped it on and liked how it fitted.

"_Good, no more play boy bunny for me."_

I walked out of the bathroom and somehow, most likely a metrical, found the control room where Otto, Nova and Antauri were as well.

"Wow, you look great in those clothes," Nova said.

"Yeah," Otto said, having Nova already what he was going to say.

"Thanks, um…can I go home now?" I asked.

"Soon, right now Chiro and the others want to see us in Gibson's lab," Antauri said.

The Silver monkey once again lead the way but this time I trailed behind. I got this feeling that I should run for the front door and I could so do it, if I only knew where the front door was.

"_What on Earth have I gotten myself into?" _I took a deep sigh, _"Well I guess it couldn't hurt to follow along for now. I just hope my parents don't get too worried. And hey, this could be fun."_

I smiled to myself and was back in high sprites as I followed my new monkey friends through the Super Robot. On the way Antauri told me Gibson found something interesting in the blood sample he took from he. I wondered about this and hoped that the news Gibson had to tell was good.

**Cool, all done. Now this may be it until my 4 day weekend this Friday. Hides under rock. So don't get mad at me for going to school. If it was up to me I wouldn't go to school and type away on my computer like no body's…..something…..I'm too tired to think of something clever right now, being after midnight and all that jazz. Well….yawn…Until then. **


	4. Mutation

**Ch.4**

**Man am I bored! And there's no way I'm going to homework before dinner. So I guess I'll type away and work on my other story during the week. Please R&R and tell me how I'm doing. Thanks!**

When we entered the room Gibson was talking about something to Sparx and Chiro but stopped immediately when he saw me.

"Ah, god we're all here," Gibson said and cleared his throat.

"So what's the big news Gibson?" Nova asked.

"Yeah what's this news I've been hearing about?" I asked.

"First we need to know your name before we can get started," Chiro said, "We can't just call you girl anymore," he cackled.

"I didn't tell you my name yet?" I said with a confused look.

"No, you have no," Antauri said.

"Ah! Sorry I can be such a bone head some times. My name is Taylor McFay, I'm fifteen years old and I'm the youngest of tree girls," I said with pride.

"Why did you tell us the other info?" Sparx asked.

"I wanted to."

"Well telling us your age was actually helpful," Gibson said.

The blue monkey brought up a holographic model of a DNA strand. The strand look normal if compared to the text book pictures except instead of having six different colors like my science book said DNA had, the molecule seem to have random colors in random stops.

"This is your, that Taylor's, DNA," Gibson explained. "The colors are what concern me the most."

"Why? Is that bad?" I asked nervously.

"In a way….yes," Gibson said. "It appears that the worm mutated not only your DNA but everyone on this planet. This mutation gave the inhabitants a monkey like form but one thing confuses me."

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"In order to have this transformation it appears that you would have to have monkey DNA already in you," Gibson explained.

"Well my ancestors did evolve from apes and monkeys. In fact humans are just really smart monkeys," I explained.

"Well this does tells us that between your mutation and your ancestors why we can understand and speak to one another but the one thing that concerns me is how long it is taking you to heal," Gibson said, "To my calculations you tail should be gone by now."

"_That's right I have a tail."_

I lifted my extra limb and saw its golden brown fur shimmer in the dim light. I stoked it, felling the presently soft fur. I rubbed it agents my face as Gibson continues to speck.

"So what's the problem?" Chiro asked.

"Something inside of our young guest is keeping her from getting back to normal," Gibson said darkly.

"Is that a good thing or bad" I asked.

"I'm guessing bad," Otto said.

"Very bad, I ran all the tests I could but found nothing biologically wrong. I'm afraid that in a few hours the effect of the worm will become permanent," Gibson said.

"So what are we going to then?" Nova asked.

"Wait I suppose," The blue monkey answered.

"Well that's just great," Sparx complained.

I continued to pet my tail, and begin to fell out of place among the talking monkeys and their human leader. I sighed and walked out of the room and begin to walk to the control room where I thought the exit might be.

"Hey, where you going?" Otto said as he ran to my side.

"I think it's time I to home Otto. Tell the others I said thank for all their help, k?"

"Are you sure?" Otto asked sadly.

"Yeah, my parents are probably really worried about me since I was out for three days and all that jazz."

"Before you go home we need to show you something," Chiro's voice came from behind.

Otto and I stopped and turned around to see Chiro and the others standing in the hall with sad, long faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Chiro sighed, "Here follow me," he said as he lead the rest of us to the exit in the Super Robot's foot.

Nova opened the door and walked back to the foot with the others waiting for me to look outside. Now let me tell you it felt like I was at a funeral but I didn't know who died. I cautiously walked to what I thought was going to be Earth, instead I got hell.

There were no signs of life, not even plants. A hot, dusty wing blow harshly across old, broken buildings and homes. I could feel the humid temperature from inside the robot even though the sky was cover with dark, swirling clouds that rumbled with thunder. Random bolts of lightning hit the ground with enormous force and shook the ground. But the thing that scared me the most was that I wasn't surprised by the terrible landscape before me.

"You know," I said to the Hyper Force without looking at them, "I really should be more surprised than this," despite my smile a tear run slowly down my face. "As if I've already seen it before."

"You have," Antauri said, "When you were the Empress."

"I did I do all this?"

"Yeah, you kinda did," Sparx replied awkwardly.

"Do you know what happened to my family?" I asked.

"No we don't," Nova said.

I said nothing more and cried silently as I continued to stare at my destroyed home.

"Come on, let's go back inside," Chiro said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "I think you've seen enough for one day."

I nodded and followed the Hyper Force back inside where I cried with more energy as the full realization kicked in. Once again Otto asked if I wanted a hug. I nodded yes and cried into Otto's arms. The comfort made me cry harder as it reminded me of my mother.

**Well Ch.4 is all done and hopefully this will keep you guys happy until I get Ch.5 up. And sorry for all the stupid spelling mistakes guys I'm too lazy to proof read my chapters hehe. If you see anything that I could improve on I would love to hear what you say just don't flame me ok? Well until next time!**


	5. Voices

**Ch.5 **

**Thanks for all your nice reviews everyone! I'm glad you like my dark story so much. Here another chapter but after this you can't get mad at me for not updating since I gave you 3 chapters in one weekend ok? Ok.**

Two days have pasted since I saw what fate beheld my planet Earth. I let go of my false hope that this was all a bad nightmare and finally accepted that my parents, the rest of my family and everything else on Earth was now and forever dead. Through that didn't stop me from waking up in the middle of the night screaming in cold sweat in the makeshift room Otto made for me. I got little sleep in the last couple of nights in fear of seeing the evil worm again and again kill my parents with his unbelievable power but it always left me wondering. Why did the worm spared me, letting me live while it killed everything else?

On the morning of the second day I walked in the control room, rubbing my tired eyes with my fuzzy tail. I guess the Hyper Force didn't hear me come in cause they didn't greet me, that, or they were ignoring me for some strange reason. I don't why they be ignoring me, I was still half asleep what do you expect from me?

"Hey guys," I yawned, "What's up?"

I just realized that everyone was already for the day while I was still in my pajama, witch was just a big white shirt Chiro had given me when I first woke up on the Super Robot.

"Hey Taylor," Chiro greeted, "How did you sleep?"

"Anymore nightmares?" Nova asked.

"If I'm not interrupting, I would like to go on," Gibson said a little ticked off.

"Oh, sorry," I said and walked up to the group so not caring what I was wearing.

"Please continue Gibson," Antauri said.

"Well as I was saying, do to this odd electrical storm that has been going on even since we arrived three days ago. I'm afraid we are unable to leave," Gibson said in a most serious tone.

"Why not?" Sparx asked.

"Cause all that electrical energy is too dangerous," Otto answered, "If we even get close to the clouds it'll totally fry the Robot's mainframe."

"In other words we're stuck here," Sparx sighed.

"Precisely, until this storm clears up we're not going anywhere," Gibson said.

I thought about the storm, it was unlike any storm I've seen before. The flashes of lightning shook the ground while the thunder made my ears pound with pain. But with all its dangerous power the storm refused to let rain hit the dirt. Depriving the Earth of the desired water it needed for healing.

"There's nothing we can do about it now," Antauri said, "I suggest that we all go about our business while we wait out the storm."

Nova, Chiro and Sparx went to the training room to get rid of their extra energy, Antauri went to his mutation room and Gibson kept an eye on the storm for any changes while Otto gave me a tour of the Super Robot's interior. We wondered around, not really stopping to look at anything until we reach the hanger where Chiro's space curser was sitting. I looked at the ship's white painting with orange stripes while Otto explained the hanger's many operations.

"**_Take it,"_** hissed a voice.

I looked around seeing that there was no one else besides the cute green monkey and myself.

"And this is the Nitro helix converter," Otto said and began to explain what the device did.

The more I listened to Otto the more I heard blah, blah, blah. Not to be mean, it was just I had no idea what he was saying. So I just nodded as if I knew what the hack he was talking about.

"**_Take it. You know you want to,"_** the mysterious voice whispered.

"Ugh, Otto? Did you hear someone talking?" I asked as I started to freak out.

"Besides me?"

I nodded.

"No, why? Did you?" Otto asked.

"Ugh…I thought so. It must have been my imagination. Hey Otto how do you work the ship thingy here?"

"Oh that easy," Otto instructed me to sit in the pilot's seat and explained what each button did and how to steer.

"**_You know how to drive it,"_** the voice taunted, **_"Just take it."_**

I became victim to the strange voice.

"_I just can leave my home like this, not without trying to save it. But…how can I?" _I thought.

"_**You can do anything, you have the power. You just need to release it."**_

"_I-I can't. I might just make an even bigger mess then the Hyper Force would have to save me from my stupid mistake."_

"_**How do you know unless you try? You can become the hero you always wanted to be. You would stand out of the crowd forever."**_

I bit my lip.

"Ugh Otto. I'm going to need you to step away from the curser," I said nervously.

"What? Why?" Otto asked confused.

"Cause I'm going to steal it."

"_**Idiot! Why did you tell him!"**_

"_I'm way too nice for my own good deal with it," _I answered the voice.

I kissed Otto on the head then pushed him away and blasted out of the Super Robot's mouth. I got such an adrenalin rush not only from the speed of the small ship but from the sensation of guilt for my first time stealing something. But my 'fun' was cut short when Chiro's and the monkeys' faces appeared on a small screen near the steering stick-wheel thing.

"What on Shruggazoom are you doing!" Chiro shouted.

"Um…stealing you ship? Eh-heh," I answered.

"We can see that," Sparx said, "**Why** are you stealing the ship?"

"Well…um…you guys aren't going to like my answer."

"Try us," Nova said as she crossed her arms.

"Well you see," I paused thinking of the right words to say. "since you guys were going to leave as soon as you could I thought I should try to save my planet. But now that I think about it I have no idea what I'm going to do. I have no super powers, no plan, heck I don't even know what I'm doing right now. One thing I do know is that I have to try something to help I can't stay in my shell anymore. I know there has to be something I can do."

"An honorable goal Taylor but your ill prepared," Antauri said.

"Yeah, come back to the Super Robot and we'll work something out," Otto said hopefully.

"**_Don't listen to them, they're just lying to you, trying to get their ship back,"_** the voice whispered again.

I must have been making a funny facing while listening to the voice cause Chiro interrupted saying, "Taylor, are you ok?" he and the others seemed worried.

"_Great Taylor, You've manage to cause your only friends and saviors more trouble then they wanted."_

"Look Chiro, there's a spooky voice come from somewhere and its confusing me beyond confusion should ever go. I need to clear my head for a while. I promise to bring it back as soon as I can, k?"

"No way, if you're not feeling well you need to come back and have Gibson take a look at you," Chiro said.

"I'm fine, you guys worry too much," I said with a small smile.

I tuned off the communication devices and continued to fly through the muggy air.

**Ooooo…I think I like this chapter the best. A new ingredient has been added to the mix and how knows what will happen. Well I do but I'm suppose to know because I'm the one writing the story. Hope you guys can wait until next week for the next chapter and please don't kill me! You have to be nice to me if you want me to write Ch.6, ok? (Hides under bed) Well Until then!**


	6. Don’t cry so much

**Sweet, Ch.6 is now up and running. Please R&R so I know how I'm doing. Oh, and Psycho Monkey this chapter might explain some things if not…well at least I tried, right?**

**Ch.6**

I flew relatively close to the ground, about five miles or so above the scenery. The spooky voice was no longer talking to me nor did I even try to talk to it. I looked out the windshield of Chiro's ship and saw a blur of browns and…er…more browns. I slowed the ship down enough so I could see the shapes of the crumbling buildings. Amazingly enough I recognized the half destroyed cement rectangles. I was in the city that is right next to my small town. I immediately began to follow the main street that connected my town to the city and arrived in my place of birth in a matter of minuets. I landed the ship on a crackling, black asphalt street and hopped out.

I looked around seeing pretty much what I've already seen before, that only difference was that things…I don't know, seemed everything was different. With two right angling cul-de-sac filled with disintegrating houses and no sings of life what so ever I felt like I was in another dimension. Except one thing, one house that was almost completely in tacked. The only thing wrong was that the roof was torn off and seemed to have been thrown across the street and into another house, debris everywhere. It took me no time to know that this house was my house, I was finally home. I walked up and through the front door. Every thing had a thin layer on every thing and most of the fragile nick-nacks were somehow shattered, tiny pieces where they once stood.

I clutched my tail and ran it through my fingers nervously. Gibson's words came echoing back to me. It has been well over a few hours and now my strange mutation had become permanent. Whether this was a good thing or not, I had had no idea what soo ever dudes. I let out a sigh and began to walk around my house seeing what survive and what didn't, smiling from time to time from fond memories. I was just about to go up stairs to my room when I heard something that sounded like a giant airplane was landing right outside my house. I sprinted out of my house and stopped when I got the edge of my front yard seeing the Super Robot landing next to Chiro's stolen ship. I chuckled in spite of myself and waited for the Hyper Force to immerge, expecting them to me steaming mad at me.

"There you are," Nova said as she and the others walked up to me, "What were you thinking driving off like that?"

"Umm, I wasn't?" I said, not really sure how to answer.

"That's for sure," Sparx said, "Do you know how worried you made us?"

"You were worried?" I asked, kinda surprised.

"Of course we were worried. What did you expected?" Chiro said.

I shrugged," I don't know. Soo…you guys aren't mad at me for stealing the ship thing?"

"No one was harmed nor was Chiro's ship damaged. So for the time being we are not mad," Antauri answered.

"I was harmed," Otto pointed out, "I bumped my head when Taylor pushed me."

"Aww, I'm sorry Otto," I said and hugged the green monkey.

Otto giggled, "Aw, its ok."

"So how did you find me?" I asked.

"It was simple task really. I just pin pointed the energy signature of Chiro's ship considering that it was the only thing, beside the Robot, that is actually operating," Gibson explained.

I smiled, glad not to be alone anymore. "Well why don't you come in. I know it's not much but its home."

I lead the hyper Force back into my home and straight to the kitchen to get something to eat. Almost everything was too old to eat but that didn't stop Otto from eating a dark green fuzzy lump that used to be a loaf of bread. I was surprised he didn't buff instantly.

I made small talk with the Hyper Force, telling them stories from my past and the history of Earth that I had learned from school. I was having a really good time, I even laughed out loud. I had forgotten the last occasion I had such a good time. But as all good times suddenly bloom the also wilt without warning. I suddenly began to screaming as a shooting pain exploded in my mind. Screams seemed to poor out of my mouth as my new friends crowded around me asking me what was wrong.

"**_They're coming,"_** the voice whispered.

"Chiro, I sense danger is approaching us," the silver monkey warned.

"Quick, let's get Taylor to the Super Robot," Chiro ordered.

" _Who? Who's coming?"_ I asked to voice.

"**_My servants have come for me,"_** was all the voice said.

"Servant?" I groaned.

"What did she say?" Sparx asked.

As if to answer Sparx, a side of my house came crashing down with a deafening sound.

"Me and my big mouth," Sparx mumbled.

"Finally something we agree on," Nova huffed.

When the dust settled, the shooting pain to weaken until it was just a head ach. I looked into the clearing dust, my eyes widened at the sight I beheld. More than twenty of the same monkey monsters that sacrificed me to the skeleton king worm stood on top the ruble.

Their light gray fur seemed to shimmer amber in the little light shining through my..eugh..new side door. They began to approach us, their steps clunky and messy as if they just learned to walk. The Hyper Force ready themselves for the worst when the monsters suddenly stopped just a few feet in front of us.

"Lay down your weapons strangers," the monkey closet to us said, "We know we're no match for you," his deep voice reminded me of my father.

"We just came for our Empress," said a monkey also close to us in her feminine like voice.

"We defeated your Empress," Chiro argued.

"You just weakened her," said the first monkey," If you really had beaten her, Taylor wouldn't be alive."

"What?" I groaned still not feeling 100 better.

"My daughter is too strong to lose to the likes of you," announced the female monkey.

My eyes widened once again in shock. "M-mom? Dad?"

I walked out of the protective ring of the Hyper Force and to the two monsters.

"But it can't be," I looked at my parents, "You were killed by that stupid worm, I saw it."

"No dear," My mother said, "The great one made us stronger. He saw what promising potential you had for ruling and gave you the power to achieve you rightful place in the world."

"You ruled the Earth like no other angel," My father added as he and mom got onto their knees so they could touch me, "But **_they_** came and ruined it all." He glared at Chiro and his team.

I was overwhelmed with relief and confusion. "Where are Emily and Lauren?" I asked.

"Your sisters are looking for you just like we were," my mom answered.

"They miss you Taylor, they want to see you again," My father said. "Let's go tell them you're alright."

I said nothing. My parents hugged me tightly. Whispering in my ear that I needed to take back my rightful throne.

"One of the escaped prisoners took your crown and now wants you dead," mom whispered, "Teach Zin he doesn't belong in you court by taking his life."

"Taylor, no! It's a trick!" Chiro yelled.

But I couldn't tare myself away, I didn't want to.

"Magna Tingler Blast!"

"Spin Shocker!"

My parents yelped in pain as they let go of me and stumbled backwards.

"Wait…" I said in a dieing whisper.

I reacted out to my parents but Gibson and Sparx jumped in front of me blocking my path to the monsters that are my mom and dad. Nova and Otto grabbed my hands and coasted me to walk back where Chiro and Antauri were waiting. As I walked I looked over my shoulder, the other monkey monsters seemed to be helping my parents up.

"Give me my daughter back," My mother yowled.

"You can't keep her from her destiny," dad growled.

"Destiny smestiny," Sparx replied," We're not letting you get anywhere near your so called daughter."

I watched as the two robots began fighting my mom and dad next to Chiro and Nova. My parents tried their best to land a blow on either Gibson or Sparx but they were just too slow. I fell to my knees, not believing no more like not wanting no believe my eyes. I felt my eyes began to fill with tears once again and dare not to blink in fear it might start the waterworks.

"Stop...," I whispered but no one heard me.

My eyes couldn't hold the salty droplets anymore and released them down my check even though I didn't blink.

"STOP!" I screamed.

Everyone froze and looked at me.

"Just stop, please," I couldn't bare to look at my parents so I just stared at my knees.

"Just give us our child," dad requested.

Mom and Dad walked past Sparx and Gibson, their eyes focused on me but their little stole was cut short when the Hyper Force jumped and blocked their way.

"If you really cared for Taylor you would know the best place for her right now is with us," Antauri reasoned.

"Nonsense, I know my Child wants to come home with us. Isn't that right honey?" mom asked me.

I shook my head slowly," Go away," I said softly.

"What?" my mom asked a hurt look was in her eyes.

"I said go away. You sound like my parents but you're not,"

"If that's what you want," my Dad said as my mom sniffed back her tears, "We'll leave."

And sure enough they did, right back trough the wall they brought down. The Hyper Force seemed to sigh their stress away, I on the other hand, only wish I could do the same. I covered my face with my hands and rapped my tail around my chest.

"_Don't cry, don't cry,"_ I chanted, "_Don't be weak stupid. Be strong."_

"Taylor?" Chiro asked in a concerned voice.

I ripe my tear soaked face dry and sniffed, "Yeah?"

"Are you going to be ok?" Nova asked.

I stood up and put on a bright smile, "Yeah, I'm fine." I knew they weren't fooled.

"Do you need a hug?" Otto asked.

"I need like ten hugs," I said.

"We got plenty to share kiddo," Sparx said.

"Thanks, I'll take all the hugs I can get, but let's get back to the Super Robot," I suggested. I began to walk but wobbled from side to side from the emotional drain of seeing my parents in their present state. As I walked I was suddenly lifted into the air. I looked up and saw Chiro's face as he carried me as if I was his bride.

"Ugh Chiro, you don't have to carry me," I said trying my best not to blush, "I can walk just fine."

"Are you kidding?" Chiro said with a smile, "You looked like you were going to fall any second."

"But.."

"Not another word," Chiro said cutting me off," As soon as we get inside you got to promise me you won't cry so much, ok?"

I gave Chiro a confused look.

"I've never seen someone cry as much as you. I thought you would run out tears by now."

I giggled and smiled at the young hero.

"There we go, I was beginning to worry I would never see you smile again," Chiro said.

I felt my cheeks tingle ever so slightly, "Ok, I'll try not to cry so much," was all I could say.

I rest my head agents Chiro's chest, listening to his heart beat as he carried me into the Super Robot and the robot monkeys followed us. The slow thu-thump of the chosen one's heart reminded me of the countless times when I was still a small child. Whenever I was sad my mother would hug me and the sound of her heart always clamed me down and made me feel better. The warmth of Chiro's arms made me feel safe and I soon drifted off to sleep.

**Aww, I like the ending for this chapter. It's so cute! I'm working on Ch.7 right now but hopefully I'll get ch.3 of my other story up and running before I start typing ch.7. But who knows? Well Until then!**


	7. Nightmare

**Ugh, I can't believe I'm having writer's block on how to start Ch3 of Old Faces, New Friends! It's driving me nuts because I really really really REALLY want to write more on it. Tear…oh-well I guess I'll just have to work on this story until something hits me…..sigh…**

**CH.7**

I woke up really early the next morning, like around five a.m., considering I fell asleep in Chiro's arms about 6 p.m. I snuck out of the Super Robot making sure I didn't wake anyone up and entered my house. I walked up stairs to my room. I smiled at the piles of clothes that blocked what little walking space my room already had and the weird order that made my mother cringe with disgust. The only reason I kept the smell was to annoy my mom. I searched my closet and plies on the floor for any kind of bottom: like jeans, skirts, shorts, even underwear,

"_I wonder if the Super Robot has a washing machine and dryer,"_ I wondered as I looked through my dirty clothes basket.

I then began to cut holes in my clothes that covered my bottom half so I could stick my tail through it, granting my more convert.

"Well you're up early. Need any help?"

I looked up seeing Nova in the doorway.

"Sure, can you cut holes in the pants in that pile?"

Nova did as I instructed and we began to make small talk. First it was about my parents, I subject I kept quiet about. But we somehow changed the topic and found ourselves laughing.

"What's going on?" Sparx asked as he entered my room.

"Just cutting butt holes," I giggled.

"Sounds fun," Sparx said with a laugh, "When you're done Antauri wants everyone in the Super Robot just incase those freaks come back. So hurry up." Sparx left us to continue our work.

Nova continued to help me by lifting heavy objects that were in my way and I collected the thing I needed. When I was done I had a giant floral suitcase on my bed along with all my clothes, a few stuff animals and family photos spread out on my bed.

"What are you going to do with all this stuff? Pack it?" Nova asked and I nodded.

"But why?"

"Well, since I got no home on Earth anymore and you guys seem so keen on protecting me, I thought I might travel with you guys. Until I either find a new home or possibly Save Earth," I answered, "If that's ok with you guys of course."

"Of course it's ok," Nova said, slapping my back quite hard. "I'm more than happy to have another girl around for a change."

Nova helped my once again in closing my suitcase, which was filled to the brim with all my stuff, and carried it for me as we made out was back to the Super Robot. I thanked the yellow cyborg once we reached my make shift room and rolled my heavy piece of leather inside. It looked like Otto had upgraded my room while I was out. I made a mental note to thank him and began to unpack and organized my things.

"**_What are you doing!"_** hissed the stupid spooky voice.

"_What does it look like?"_ I asked back.

_**We're wasting time here, we need to get back to my place."**_

"Ok, ya know what, I had it up to here with you," I began to look around the room. "Where are you, you stalker?" I demanded.

The deep feminine voice giggled devilishly.**_ "Are you telling me you haven't figured it out yet? I'm in your head you naïve child."_**

I sighed pathetically, "I was afraid you were going top say that." I stopped unpacking and walked out of my new room.

"_**Where are you going?"**_

"_To see Gibson. He can C.A.T. scan me and see if I have a chemical balance problem or something like that so……wait. Why am I telling you that?"_

"_**Because you're stupid?"**_

"_Oh shut up."_

The voice continued talking to me, but I just ignored it, or her or whatever. I eventually ran into Sparx and asked if he knew where the elusive blue monkey was. He did and offered to lead me to Gibson's lab. Sparx gave me odd looks as we walk because I somehow couldn't keep the conversation between the voice and me inside my head, angrily whispering 'shut up stupid.' When we reached Gibson's lad, I thanked Sparx and went our separate ways. I found Gibson doing some odd experiment and waited patently for him to finish.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Gibson asked when he was done.

"Um, can you do a brain scan on me or something?" I felt kinda weird asking. "I think there's something wrong with my mind." I sort of lied, I knew what was something wrong I just didn't know what.

"Alright let's have a look see, shall we?"

Gibson picked up his scanner, where he was conducting his experiment, and bathed my head in a dim light emanating from the scanner.

"Hmm, beside your mutation you are perfectly healthy," The scientist said after a few seconds.

"Are you sure? No chemical imbalances? Anything?"

"Only that there seems to be a small percentage of increased brain usage, more electrical activity. Why?"

"Is there any chance that you could be wrong?" I asked, avoiding explaining to Gibson my situation.

Gibson gave me a very disgusted look, "Young lady, I am appalled. I'll have you know there is less than 0.2365 that I could be wrong about anything."

"There's still a chance you could be wrong," I said almost hopeful.

The chief of science sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead with his thump and pointer finger. "You are perfectly healthy," he repeated. "If science can't provide the answer you need I suggest you go talk to Antauri."

"Ok, thanks anyways Gibson." I hugged Gibson and left, in search of another monkey.

It look me a while to find Antauri's meditation room but when I did I was too nervous to even knock on the stupid door. I just stood there searing at the door like a big goob. I finally took a deep breath and slowly peeked my head in and scanned the ashen like room for the silver monkey.

"**_He's not here,"_** the voice pointed out.

"_Thank you very much captain obvious,"_ I snapped back.

I took one more last look around the room, hesitant to give up.

"Yes Taylor?" Antauri appeared out of no where and scared the bajeebers out of me.

I shuffled into the room and stood in front of Antauri.

"Hey Antauri. I ugh, I ugh um," I scoured my mind for the best way to explain that I might be insane without going to the Super Robot's loony bin room. If it had one, if not I'm sure Otto would build one.

"Is something troubling you?" Antauri said as if he already knew.

"Well yeah. I went to Gibson to see what was wrong but he said I'm perfectly health. But I knew there was something wrong so he sent me over here." Before I could ask if he would help me, Antauri turned around and summand me to the center of the room.

"Not all illnesses come from being sick, often they come from grieving or vengeful souls within ourselves," Antauri explained as he motioned for me to sit. "If you are physically healthy then we must search the soul to find the cause of you problem. One we've done that we can begin your search for the solution." He made it sound like I was looking for the meaning of life. "Now, close your eyes," he instructed and took a meditating pose as he began to float. Antauri closed his eyes and began to glow green, the Power Primate surging through him.

"**_He doesn't know what he's doing,"_** mocked the voice.

"_You sound scared," _I mocked back.

"I said close your eyes," Antauri ordered, his eyes still closed.

"How did you?"

"I see without looking."

"Oh yeah." I closed my eyes and waited for something to happen.

At first I felt strangely at peace with myself, feeling the universe moving around me. I imagined myself floating through space and felt my physical body melt away. A distant scream could be heard and quickly grew loader. Soon the scream seemed to echo in my head. I grabbed my head, losing my inner peace. I began to see flashed of horrible images filled with pain and sorrow projecting on the blackness of space. I watched in agony pictures of starving people covered in mud, the battle fields of wars, man killing each other but these images were just the beginning. They got worse and worse until the slideshow came to a movie. In the movie was me, my back was all I could see. My movie self slowly turned, her eyes colder than ice and crimson blood dripping from her mouth and hands. I looked with horrified pain at the bodies my movie self loomed over. As I suspected, the bodies of every one that I ever cared for lay dead on the floor; including the Hyper Force. The look of fear and shock forever plastered on their faces as a pool of their blood began to take from.

"Oh God, please, please tell me this isn't true," I pried. "Antauri please help me!"

I felt a monkey's paw on my shoulder and I quickly turned around thinking it was the small silver monkey. But instead I was confronted with yet another monkey monster. It griped my shoulder tighter as I struggled, its eyes full of blood lust. This monster seemed more savage than my parents and seemed to show no fear. It snarled at me, salvia slowly dripping out of its mouth. The monster slowly raised its free paw, the sharp claws ready to cut me to pieces.

"THIS BODY WILL BE MINE!" it screamed with a deep female's voice.

The monster began its attacked and swung down hard. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain of missing flash. I felt a hard push, knocking me out of the monster's incoming claws path. When I started to float again, I opened my eyes to see what had happened. Antauri was floating next to me, breathing heavily. The monster howled, making its rage well known.

"Quick, we have to get back to our bodies," Antauri said.

He projected his body straight for a near by star. I followed after Antauri not daring to look back to see if the monster gave chase. The light of the star felt cool as I entered but I had to shield my eyes from its light. When the light faded I found myself back in the mediation room with Antauri. My heart was racing as my hands shook. I looked over at Antauri and to my surprise he was still breathing quite hard and his fur seemed to glisten with cold sweat.

"What just happened?" I asked, "Where, where were we?"

"In you spiritual heart; where your hopes and fear intertwine within yourself," Antauri explained. He landed silently on his feet, "Please excuse me Taylor but I need to meditate more on what I've seen inside you heart."

I stood up on shaky legs and began to walk out.

"Do not worry Taylor," Antauri said when I reached the door. "You're safe here and we will find a solution. I'll see to it personally."

Antauri's converting words meant little to me. So I just nodded and left.

**So that's Ch.7. Pretty cool huh? I thought so. As for my other story, I suppose I can't work on it until I finish this one. Them I'll devote all my attention to it and get it done in no time!….I hope. Until then,**


	8. Looking for Answers

**Sweetness Ch.8. there's a big surprise at the end, one that might get me in trouble that that's all I'm saying. You'll just have to read the chapter to find out;) Oh and please excuse any weird miss-spelling and such. I wrote most of this Chapter at school and those computers are so bad they make me curse! Trust me it take a lot to make me cruse. Why do you think I never use them in my stories? **

**Ch.8**

Later that same day I wondered around random rooms and got totally lost. How can one robot have like over hundred rooms inside his basic square torso? It was reticules! So instead of wondering amylase and getting myself even more lost, I decided to stay in one place and wait for someone to find me; a trick I learned when I was small. As I waited I got insanely bored and my only source of entertainment was my delightfully fuzzy tail. I acted like an old time movie star, swinging my tail as if I was all that, to a rock and roll star singing my heart out in to my microphone tail. After my throat started to feel sore, I pretended I was my all time favorite comic book super hero, Spider-Man. I hung upside-down by an over head pipe with my tail just like Spider-Man did when he dropped down on his spider web.

"I am Spider monkey girl, all villeins fear my mighty monkey power," I announced.

"What are you doing?" came Sparx's voice from underneath me.

I froze, wondering how long Sparx was there watching me. I looked down trying to hide my embarrassment and doing some quick thinking on a good excuse.

"Hey Sparx. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. So how did it go with Antauri?" The red monkey asked.

"How did you…?"

"I went to check up on you in Gibson's lab. When you weren't there I figured the only other place you could be was with Antauri. I arrived just as you left and man, did you look bummed out. After you walked down the hall I went in and talked with Antauri. He told me about your guy's little trip," there was a pause, "You want to talk about it?"

I didn't say anything. I just wanted to forget my trip into my heart. Every time I thought about it I felt like I couldn't trust myself.

"Eh, forget I said anything," Sparx said after I didn't answer. "Hey, why don't you come and play some vid games with me?"

The mention of video games perked my interest; having a N64, GameCube, PS2, GBA and a DS back at home. It also brought back memories when Emily, my oldest sister, her video games forcing Lauren, the second to oldest, read a walkthrough as she played. Emily also got me into video games and helped me become the best vid game player among my family and friends.

"Yeah sure. What games do you have?"

"Lots of fighters and a few racing."

I let go of the pipe so I could land on the floor just like Spider-Man but my little fantasy was ruined and I crash landed on my face.

"Well that was smart," Sparx said with a laugh.

"Ingenious," I commented and got up.

"I'll meet up with you in the control room, I got to do something really quick," Sparx said.

"You're going to leave me?" I asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"Don't tell me you got lost."

"Ok, I won't.

Sparx shook his head. "Ok, I'll take you back to the control room."

I hugged Sparx in pure excited joy. "Thanks Sparx. You so rock."

"Tell me something I don't know. Now let go of me or we'll never get out of here."

It only took the monkey pilot a few minuets to walk back to the control room which lead me to wonder. What was the little erred Sparx needed to do? But hey, when you're crazy like me you tend not to care as much when you were sane. When Sparx and I set foot in the large room, we were surprised by the sight of the rest of the team huddled close to the controls of the Super Robot.

"Oh, crud," I heard Sparx whisper.

"I thought Taylor wasn't supposed to come," Otto said.

"She wasn't," Gibson corrected.

"Way to go Sparx," Nova hissed.

"It was an accident ok? I'm sorry. I thought we were meeting in the hanger bay," Sparx said.

"Why the heck would we meet in the hanger?" Nova said, flames basically blowing out of her head.

"I don't, I was wondering the same thing," Sparx said trying to defend himself.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Are you guys a meeting without me?" Their silence answered my question. "Why?" Again, there was no answer.

"Taylor, please don't take this the wrong way," Chiro said, his voice sounded sad, "but the team and I need to talk," he paused, "privately."

"Oh, I see," I said in a sad tone.

"Don't worry kiddo, when we're done I'll thrash you at my all time favorite fighting game," Sparx joked.

"You wish," I joked back and walked out.

"_What could they be talking about? Why would they hold a meeting without me? I know I'm not really part of the team but don't I still have a right to know?" _I thought as I walked back to my room. _"Are they talking about me? But why? Or are they going to leave soon? But I thought they were going to help me save Earth. What if they found the worm and the storm is over, will they leave me to kill it? No, they wouldn't do that."_ A thousand more thoughts raced across my mind, but once I reached my room I pushed them out and continued to unpack.

"**_Aww, poor little child,"_** the voice taunted, **_"Did your friends go behind your back?"_**

My body grew tense.

The deep feminine voice laughed, **_"It looks like they're not as loyal as you thought. At least your parents came for you. They would never betray you but you had to send them away."_**

I kept ignoring the voice, thinking it would leave me alone.

**_"You and I both know that they think you're insane. It's only a matter of time before they lock you up…or worse."_**

"I'M NOT INSANE!" I screamed at last.

The voice chuckled, she had me at last. "**_Prove it."_**

I felt my mind begin to cloud. Things didn't make since anymore and I started to panic. Cold sweat glazed my face as the room seemed to close in on me. I ran out the room and glued my back to the cold metal wall of the hall. I tried to slow my breathing and clam myself down. I heard voices of the Hyper Force approaching me.

"_They must have finished their meeting."_

**_"They're coming for you. Run."_**

"_What?"_

"**_Run!"_** The voice took full advantage of my confession.

I did what the voice said and ran fill trolled down the hall, hearing Chiro's voice telling me to stop. I felt trapped, I-I had to get out. But the only escape I could think of was the hanger bay where Chiro's ship was. They would be expecting that but I had no other choice. I had to get out! I overheard Chiro making some kind of plan as I turned a corner bit was too frantic to pay attention.

"Taylor were are you going!" Chiro shouted.

"New Zealand!" I yelled.

"What's in New Zealand?" Nova asked.

"I….I don't know," I regained some of my common sense. "I don't know about anything anymore. With this stupid voice in my head, it..it confuses me, telling me lies! And you, with your meeting. I bet you guys were planing to get rid of me!" I didn't stop running.

"It's not like that!" Chiro tried to reason with me.

"Why didn't you tell us how you felt?" Otto asked.

"Because you wouldn't have believed me!"

**_"That's right dear child. They betrayed you, threw your trust away like a filthy piece of garbage. I'm your only friend now."_**

"Wait Taylor, let us help you! Gibson said, but I didn't answer.

Antauri decided to take another approach. "What compels you to this New Zealand?"

"I'm hoping answers," I replied.

I answered no more questions and sped off into the hanger, locking the door behind me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nova asked.

**_"How did she get in here!"_**

_"She must have taken a short a shortcut while the others chased me."_

"Taylor listen to me," Nova started, "we didn't tell you about the meeting because we didn't want to make you worry. Antauri told us about what happened in your inner heart. He thinks he knows what's wrong with you and how we can help you."

"_**Tell her you're fine. TELL HER!"**_

I'm, I'm fine Nova," I stammered.

"Don't you dare lie to me Taylor. We both know you're anything but fine." Nova slowly approached me.

"**_Take care of her!" _**the voice demanded.

"What? No," I said thinking out loud.

Who are you talking to?" Nova asked.

"_**DO IT!"**_

"NO!" I screamed, clutching my head.

"Taylor!" Nova ran to my side, not sure how to help me. "Taylor I can't help you if you don't telling what's wrong."

_**"Fine, of you won't do it then I will**."_

One of my arms began to move on its own, the hand engulfed in a pure black orb which made my lightly tanned skin look sickly pale.

"Nova Run!" I warned bit it was too late.

The voice seemed to somehow take control of my arm and launched the black orb directly at Nova's heart. The orb sent the poor monkey flying across the room and smashed her body against a wall. Nova gave out a yelp of pain and landed motionlessly on the floor. I watched intensely, waiting for Nova to move.

"Oh God. You killed her," I said after a moment. "You killed Nova!"

Then I heard muffled shouted and banging on the door behind me, but I took little notice of this. I was more concerned with Nova. I stumbled to her side and cradled her in my arms.

"I'm sorry Nova," I whispered," I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to. It was this stupid voice, its doing something to me. Oh God Nova, please forgive me. I didn't mean too.

"**_There's no time for this,"_** hissed the voice. **_"Get into the ship now."_**

"No, I'm not listening to you anymore. I'm going to open that door. Chiro and the others will help me; they'll make you go away forever." I said, determined.

"**_Oh? And what do you think will happen once your so called friends see their precious teammate dead in your arms?"_**

She was right, I might not have killed Nova but it was still my body that did her in. It was ironic once you thought about it; all this time the voice kept telling me that the Hyper Force betrayed me when I was me who threw their trust away. I didn't know how to make things right again or if I even could. I needed to get to New Zealand, a place the voice didn't even mention, for some strange reason I just knew I would get all the answers I needed. The door flew off its hinges and crashed next to Nova and me, sizzling from Chiro's Monkey Fu attack. I quickly placed the yellow fighter's body on the floor and once again hopped into Chiro's ship. But before I could take off the Monkey team rushed in.

"Nova!" Sparx ran to her.

"Taylor what did you do?" Otto asked seeing Nova's lifeless body.

"I'm sorry… for everything. I promise to make things right." That was the last thing I said before blasting off into the early night.

**Ok, now before you flame me…please don't! No one reviewed my last chapter and that made me sad! Maybe it's because of the blood part, I didn't think it was that bad, that's about the graphic I get, I know sad. Please if you kind reader could leave a comment after each chapter because your nice and you like my story. Thank you all who have left reviews for me. You guys rock out loud! Until then!**


	9. Kapricia

**Yes, Ch.9 is up! I think this is my favorite chapter yet. A surprise guest comes in; my best friend Kapricia is Snowkat! She plays a big part in my story and she had her own slaves. Pretty cool, huh? Thank again for all the review you guys! And I'll try to get Ch.10 up asap.**

**Ch.9**

I flew all night to get to New Zealand and still didn't arrive until late the next day. Once I landed on then island, don't ask me how I knew it was the right place I just did for some strange odd reason, I fell into a deep sleep in the pilot's seat. I have no idea how long I've been napping but when I awoke I was most defiantly not in the same place that I remember. Instead of having aches and pains from the upright position of the aircraft, I was covered by a soft sea of animal pelts. At first I was too drowsy to notice that something was wrong but as sleep slowly left me I began to check out where the heck I was.

It looked as if I was shrunken down to the size of a mouse and let lose in a thorny brush. Exotic rugs hung by the sharp thorns on branches, holes ripped into them. Despite their abusive state and color fade, the rugs still glittered in the little rays of light; showing off their creator's compassion.

I almost didn't want to leave my nice cozy bed, but I had too if I wanted to find out where I was. It was tough getting rolling out of the pelts though. They were so soft that it seemed to engulf me, as if it didn't want me to leave. I finally fought my way out and stood on the hard dirt floor. Again there was no sings of life, just a giant hole in the bush that looked like a door. I decided to explore the place just so I could get my barring and trotted over to the hole like door. Out side the door was a hall like structure filled with life of creators. They ran here, walked there, someone shouted something and the whole hall boomed with laughter. The atmosphere was uplifting and encouraged me to join in. The only reason that I didn't was that the creators were the monkey monsters….again.

"_Man, these guys are all over the place."_

I sneaked back behind the plant-like door, they didn't seem to notice me and I wanted to keep it that way. As soon as the coast was clear, I made a mad dash down the hall and hopefully an exit. As I ran the cuffs of my pure white pants quickly became light brown from the loose dust I kicked up. After a while I noticed something. My running stamina increased. Instead of running for like10 minuets, I was running for like 20 and I wasn't even close to being tired. I also increased in speed as well.

"_Of course, I'm a great runner now. Where was this when I needed it for P.E.?"_

But I didn't have time to figure my new found running ability; a group of approaching voices came from down the hall and the direction where I was heading. I skidded to a halt and turned around but voices came closer from that direction as well.

"_Great, I'm surrounded."_

I looked around for yet another escape route. I thought I could clime the shrub wall but the thorns warned me away. I franticly searched for a new way out, the voices coming closer and closer with every passing second. I finally spotted a strong looking branch over head that was free of thorns. The only problem was that it was 20 feet or so off the ground. Now the last time I checked I could only jump three inches off the ground, a foot if I bent my knees. I had no other present option and I was rapidly running out of time.

"_Here goes nothing."_

I took a deep breath, crouched down as far as I could and rocketed into the air. I must have used too much energy because I overshot my target branch and had to grab it on my way down. I dangled from my arms and carefully watched the two groups of mutated monsters chatted as they walked right pass each other as well as me. Once I felt it was safe to move, I pulled myself up, demonstrating the unknown strength I had.

"Hmm, let's recap here, shall we? First I can run with the stamina of a triathlon runner, then I get the jumping abilities of a frog and finally I can do bench presses. This is good…I guess…but….ugh…this is so complicated that I don't want to think about it."

I looked for other branches thorns, afraid if I jumped back down I would break my neck. Apparently no one care to trim the top of the giant brush because there were several more naked pieces of wood pocking out of the dark green leaves. But just my luck, the closes one was at least 18 yards away, or to me it was. Considering my luck before I took another deep breath …..and leaped across the empty air. I made it with the greatest of ease and looked back, no believing my eyes.

"_I so rock,"_ I was very proud of myself.

I continued to leap from branch to branch in the same direction I was heading before, doing back flips here and there. As I acerbated my way around, I somehow managed a monkey giggle that reminded me of Mandarin, but somehow didn't sound evil like him(come to think of it I never could do an evil laugh but I can to an insane laugh, heehee). While I was in my giggle-ish fit, I once again over shot my target and began to fall straight down. I covered my face to offer it some protection, but after a few seconds, I realized I wasn't falling anymore. I looked up at the branch and found my tail raped tightly around the large stick.

"I have never been so thankful for my tail as I am right now."

As I hung there I noticed that I was no longer in the hall structure, but instead was in what looked like a n air ventilation, that, or it was just a big hole in the wall. I must have been concentrating on my swinging so hard that I didn't notice the small change. I was just about to clime back up onto the branch when I heard it crack and felt a jolt.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me," I ground.

The branch broke, sending me crashing through thorns, leave and pointy sticks. I screamed, of course, until I fell right through the layer of shrubbery and landed on something hard, yet fleshy, with a loud thud. Luckily for me that something broke my fall and I was miraculously unscathed.

"Oh dude, that totally hurts," I grounded and sourly got up.

I stood and began to dust myself off, completely oblivious to the fact that I crashed landed smack dab in the middle of a whole hard of mutated monkey monsters.(Try sating that five times fast) I was still be unaware of the danger until a monster snorted on the back of my neck.

"_Please, oh, please don't tell me what I think that is," _I gulped.

I slowly turned my head around and came face to face with big, black, glaring eyes. It snorted again, its hot breath making my spine feel numb. I flip around to face the monster, striking a karate pose I saw on Rush hour 2.

"I'm warning you, I am insane. There's no telling what I'll do!" I warned. "Even I don't know!"

"Dude, she just wants an apology," a strangely familiar voice pointed out.

"Huh?" I looked for the owner of the voice among the herd.

"You crashed landed right on top of her," the voice continued, "The least you can do id say sorry."

"Oh…ugh…sorry."

The monster said nothing but instead, nodded and brushed the dust of her fur. The monster then proceeded to make way for someone and bowed; as well as the other monsters. A single figure walked up to me. The being looked exactly like the other monsters except for a green and purple tie-dye bow tied near the tip of its tail. She (I'm guessing it's a she) had a kind and friendly look to her. She gave me a bright smile, showing off her sharp teeth as she looked down at me.

"Wow, I never thought I would ever be looking down to you," the monster giggled.

My eyes practically popped out of my head and my jaw dropped to the ground.

"Kapricia?" I asked. (Ka-pre-sha)(Don't worry, it took me a while to pronounce it right too)

"Straight up home-chan," Kapricia answered.

Man was I relieved! It was my best friend who moved to Texas about a year ago. (Waaaay back in Ch.1)

"Aw man, am I glad to see you! You don't know how frustrated I've been. I'm no longer sane in an insane world," I said quoting The Tick, a carton, "I'm insane in an insane world!"

"Um…ok.." Kapricia said.

"Yeah! First I can't remember ruling the stupid world, then my parents turn out to be evil monsters things, a freakyvoicestartstalking to me and I kill nova!" I gasped for air.

"Wait, wait. Who did you kill?" Kapricia asked, barely understanding what I just said.

I sighed, "Nova, you know, from SRMTHFG?"

"Why did you kill Nova?"

"I didn't mean too! There's this stupid voice in my head and it somehow took control of my arm and shot this black ball at her. You believe me right?"

"Of course I believe you, I'm a giant talking chimp. What did you expect?"

"I don't know anymore," I whimpered. "Can you make the voice go away?"

"What makes you think I can?" Kapricia asked.

"Cause you're smart'n stuff and you can work miracles."

"I'm not magical Taylor," my friend said bluntly.

"Why not ?" I loudly whined.

"I don't know. I just am."

I hung my head in defeat, "Can I at least have a hug?"

Kapricia gave me a quick hug and said, "Oh and for the voice, I think I know why it talk to you and stuff."

"Really! Tell me!"

"Yesh, yell at me why don't you."

"Kaaaaprrriiccciaaaa…" I whined miserably.

"Alright but before I tell you….guess what."

"Oh come on Kapricia, just tell me."

"I'm not telling you until you guess what."

"Eh! Fine. What?"

"MATH!" Kapricia giggled whit pure delight as I ground bitterly.

"Now will you tell me?" I asked.

But before Kapricia could answer, a low growling sound rudely interrupted.

"Taylor, why didn't you tell me you were hungry?" Kapricia said giving me a stern look.

"Ummm…'cause I just found out?" I answered nervously.

Kapricia rolled her soft brown monkey eyes. "You, yes you," she said to a passing monster, "get us some Thin mints and milk and lots of it."

"How the heck did you get girl scout cookies?" I asked.

"I tracked down a troop and took them," she answered.

"Really?" I said, not quite believing it.

"No."

"Oh…"

Kapricia laughed, "You're so gullible."

I just mumbled.

"I had one of my minions force the recipe out of a troop leader," Kapricia explained.

"Ooooo….what…you have minions? Since when?"

"Ever sine you ruled the world."

"And when was that?"

"About three months ago," Kapricia said as a monster came back with the cookies and milk.

"WHAT! Are you serious! I blacked out for three whole months?"

"I guess so," Kapricia took the plates of cookies and handed me one along with a glass of milk.

"Wow, the last thing I remember is the Skeleton King worm zapping me with a purple laser thing." I took a bite of a Thin Mint. "Fuut abbin?" I said with a mouth fill of cookie.

"What?" Kapricia asked.

I swallowed, "What happened?"

Kapricia scarfed down some of the minty goodness before suggest we sit down 'cause it was a loooong story. She ordered some of her minions to bring the 'big pillows' and when the servants came back they carried two square pillows the size of a queen size bed! It took four monsters just to carry one over their heads. I laid on mine, feeling the smooth, silky fabric. We continued to eat the tasty cookies as Kapricia began to tell her story.

"Three months ago the worm came and started to zap everyone into giant, ugly monkeys. The governments all over the world had, like, no time to assemble to defend Earth so everyone just screamed and yelled. A lot of people thought it was apocalypse which was kinda scary at the time. After everybody was monkeys they all split into tribes, kinda like my cat book." I nodded showing that I understood. "This is the part that has you in it. You actually scared me more then when you're angry and won't say anything. You came out of no where, but no _you _you, monkey you, whatever. Like I was saying, I was at home with my family when you came out of no where. You told me that you were going to take over the world and that you would let me be your second-in-command. I asked you how you were going to take over the world, you said by beating up the leaders of the tribes. You left and didn't come back until a month later. After you defeated all the leaders you made one big tribe, you as the leader no duh. A whole army of monkeys followed you where ever you went. You came back for me and our families and took us to New Zealand where you had your minions build a huge palace." Kapricia took another bite of a cookie. "But some of the slaves tried to kill you and take you throne but you totally kick their butts. One that I thought was really annoying was Zin; he kept saying how great he was. So you finally exiled him to some island after the third time he try to kill you. After that you ruled Earth without anymore problems."

"Well what about our families? What happened to them?" I asked.

"Well you put your sisters in charge of you army, one for offence and for defense, your mom was your advisor and you put your dad in charge of the dungeon and to take care of traitors. You gave my family and me our own part of the palace. Oh, and I was, am, I don't know, your heir to your throne," Kapricia explained.

"My parents told me that this Zin guy took my throne," I said.

"Oh, that," Kapricia took a drink of milk. "After the SRMTHFG! Came and beat you up, Zin returned and took over. He even kicked me out."

"The jerk! Why did he kick you out?"

"Gee, I don't know Taylor. Maybe its because I was your heir and was next to inherit the throne, "Kapricia said sarcastically. "Really Taylor."

"Hey. I'm insane, you be nice to me," I warned.

"You're not insane," Kapricia said.

"Oh, a voice telling me to kill people doesn't mean I'm crazy, just that I have a lot of free time on my hands. Really Kapricia," I also said sarcastically.

My monkey-fied friend shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Seriously, you're not the only one who hears an evil, creepy voice in their head, everyone who's been turned into a monkey hears it."

"Where do the voices come from?"

"You have to guess what again," Kapricia said smiling.

"Again? Can you just tell me?" I asked sadly.

"Guess what!" she insisted.

I grumbled bitterly. "I don't even know why I try the resist. " I sighed, "What?"

"Math," Kapricia giggled.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Because it annoys you so much."

I sighed once again. "You were saying?"

"What was I talking about again?"

"Voices."

"Oh, yeah. I got a hypothesis. See, I think the voices are just our evil side and the worm gave them their own will. But it also seems that some voices are stronger than others. Like yours, your voice actually took control of you. It might try too take over again, but I'm not sure."

"What about your voice? What dose it tell you to do?" I asked.

"It tells me to shop lift gum. Which is stupid since money doesn't exist anymore. You kinda burned it all." Kapricia said.

"Ah, well that's odd, but at least I'm not the only one who hears the voice. Splee!" I was so happy.

One of the greatest things I liked about Kapricia is how I feel around her. I could really be myself. I never felt like I had to hid anything from her and I could always be myself, no matter how random, and not feel embarrass. We told each other everything even after she moved away. We would call each other almost everyday and talk for hours.

We ate the rest of the Thin Mints and went through countless glasses of milk, making ourselves sick to our stomachs. As we recovered from our tummy aches Kapricia told me that one of her look-outs spotted my ship and brought me here. She joked that all her servants thought I was dead and that she had to convince them that I was really sleeping. As Kapricia and I talked, I decided to stay for a little while, just until I figures out where to go next.

**Well, that's ch.9. Sorry if it was kinda long and aren't you glad something nice happened to Taylor? I am. Oh and it might take me awhile to get Ch.10 since sine I still have to type it out :sweatdrop: so I hope this will make you happy for a while. Until then!**


	10. Zin

**Hey everyone! Ch.10 is up but before I get started lets thank Kapricia for her traffic part in my last chapter. Please clap now…..I said clap……CLAP! Louder…louder! I said LAOUDER! Good …NOW:strikes funny pose: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**CH.10**

I woke up the next day in a nice comfy, blue, silk bed. I woke up with an annoyed ground, scratched my belly and looked around. I was in a large bushy room with the same red dirt floor that was in the hallways. There was another purple silk bed in the room that belonged to Kapricia but it was empty. I wasn't surprised by her absent; Kapricia could never really sleep in while I on the other hand, could sleep all day long if I didn't have normal bodily functions. I once again looked around the open room for Kapricia among the dim beams of light but she wasn't in the room with me. I decided to wonder into the hall to see if I could find my friend. I didn't care for the fact that anyone could see my dressed in just a XL shirt. I kept close as I could to the thorny wall, still not feeling safe being alone with Kapricia's minions.

"Make way; overloaded kitten assistant coming through!"

I turned my head to the voice and saw a servant holding a ridiculous large amount of clay plates and cups. As the servant made its way down the hall he wobbled dangerously from side to side; desperately trying to keep its balance.

"Out of the way!" I could tell by the voice that the servant was a boy of unknown age. "I need to get this load of dishes to the top chef. So get out of the way."

Everyone hurried to get close to the walls making me feel so uncomfortable that my eye twitched. I watched carefully as the slave slowly passed me and trip over a rock he couldn't see. He tip dangerously close to me and the other monkeys next to me fled. But once again, I just stood there like a big stupid head. The stacks of dishes began their descent to the floor for their date with destiny. The only problem was that I was in their way.

I instinctively bent backwards, leaning most of my weight on my tail. I spread out my arms to keep my balance and began to catch the wide plates and cups. The hard clay landed on my stomach, arms and the top of my bent legs painlessly while other dishes crashed into the hard dirt. After the clay rain stopped it was quiet, but only for a brief moment.

"Um, can someone help me? Please?" I ground, struggling to keep myself from crashing into the floor myself from the extra weight.

"Oh, sorry," the servant said and quickly picked the dishes up off of my body one by one. "That was pretty cool. How did you do that?"

I shrugged, "I have no idea what so ever."

"It's about time you woke up," Kapricia said as she walked up to me.

"Mistress! I was uhg…to..and.." the servant stuttered.

"Go to the kitten, come back and clean this mess up," Kapricia ordered.

"Yes, right away Mistress," the servant bowed and rushed out of sight.

"Morning Kapricia," I greeted no longer feeling unconformable.

"Morning," she greeted back.

"Oh! I have another question for you," I pointed out. "When I was running around yesterday, I realized that I'm a lot more fit. Abnormally so."

"Oh, that's because of the mutation. See, your mutation improves your body."

"But then, why didn't it improve my mind too?"

"Well, in my case my mind was improved and not my body because of my medical problem. It made me like super smart and I can finally do Geometry. It's a miracle! Anywho, the mutation improved your body because of your reading disorder. Got it?" Kapricia explained.

She was talking about the disorders we both had. Fibromyalgia (Yes it's a real disease and no I have no idea how you even begin to pronounce it) was a medical illness Kapricia inherited from her parents. Fibromyalgia can be best described as arthritis for the whole body, even the jaw. As for my reading disorder, I got that from my dad who also has the reading disorder. It doesn't really doesn't do any harm like what Kapricia had; I just had a tough time learning to read and I won't be winning any spelling B's nor would Kapricia be getting an A in P.E.

"So the mutation can't effect our genetic problem..things?" I asked.

Kapricia shrugged, "Guess so."

"Mistress! Mistress!" cried a servant with a bow on her head.

"What?" Kapricia asked as her servant ran up to her.

"Zin….Zin," the servant was out of breath from running.

"What about Zin?" Kapricia asked as fear sparked within me.

"Zin is here!" the servant answered.

"What! Where?" My friend asked again.

"Just over the ridge surrounding us," the servant said. "He keeps yelling that he wants to talk to you Mistress."

"There's no way I'm going to talk to him. He'll probably kill me." Kapricia said.

"But Zin threatened that if you don't come out he'll start killing everyone in sight!" the servant said franticly.

"Crap," Kapricia whispered.

"We have to get everyone out, right?" I interrupted. "I mean you're the only person I know that would think up of an escape route."

Kapricia slapped her head. "Duh! I'm so stupid…ow that hurt. Get everyone to the underground pass," she ordered.

"Right away Mistress," and with that the servant ran off.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"I don't know," Kapricia answered.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're the Mistress, you're suppose to know."

"So? You were the Empress of the world so by your own logic, you should know what to do."

"Cha, whatever," I grumbled. "I guess the only thing we can do is see Zin."

"I don't want to," Kapricia whined, "He'll hurt us."

She had a point. By the sound of it this Zin guy could really kick butt. I had never been in a fist fight before and Kapricia couldn't fight because of her disorder. I might not be able to protect my best friend due to my inexperience and I wasn't about to let anything happen to her. But if we did run, Zin would just keep killing innocent lives like ni tomorrow.

"I'll go see Zin while you escape," I said.

"No way am I leaving you behind, you'll just get your butt kicked again," Kapricia said.

"Wow, your confidence in me is overwhelming," I said sarcastically.

Kapricia smiled. "I know, huh?"

I sighed. "Ok, but if you get hurt it's not my fault."

"Whatever."

Without another word we began our journey to where Zin was waiting. Kapricia lead the way as I followed next to her. I hated the awkward silence but could do nothing about it for the time being. When we finally reached the outside of the giant bush, I was not expecting the sight that I beheld. All along the ridge that over looked the bush was an army big enough to rival the Romans of ancient times. The army seemed to form one gigantic gray entity. Only a few stood out of the crowd making their mutated bodies visible.

"Aw crud," I whispered.

"So you finally showed up. It took you long enough. What did you do? Go out for Starbucks?" A black monster stepped out of the gray entity and looked down at us.

"First of all buddy, we hate coffee!" I shouted.

"Oh, Empress. I didn't see you there." I could tell that the blacked furred monkey was smiling even though he was on top of the ridge. "This makes thing a whole lot more interesting."

"What do you want Zin?" Kapricia asked.

"Listen up Mistress, I'll trade you your slave that I've capture for the Empress," Zin shouted back.

Kapricia and I both cursed under our breath.

"What do you want with Taylor bastard!" Kapricia yelled.

Usefully I would tell Kapricia not to curse, being improper n'all, but I was pretty sure this wasn't the time to do that. I kinda thought being proper to the bad guy wasn't the brightness idea ever. Plus I wanted to curse too.

"What else?" Zin asked with a shrug. "To kill her."

"Psh. No way! Why would I give my best friend to you just so she can get killed?" Kapricia interrogated.

"Because if you don't I'll just have to kill all your slaves here," Zin taunted.

"_**Stupid moron, doesn't he know who I am?"**_

"Oh, no," I whispered. I felt my own face paling and my body going numb.

"What's wrong?" Kapricia whispered back.

"The voice. It's back."

Kapricia paused, as if she was in deep thought, and played with her bow on her tail.

"Kapricia? Are _you _ok?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I got a plan..er.. the voice in my head dose."

"Oh, boy," I sighed.

"I know, I know but it might help us out," Kapricia reassured.

I sighed for like the 15th time. "Fine, what's the plan?"

"Try asking your voice if she'll help us. She beat Zin before, she can do it again," Kapricia said.

"**_Ah, now I remember why I made her my second-in-command. She always speaks the truth,"_** the voice gloated.

I sneered at the sound of the voice. "But what if I lose control and kill someone again?"

"Oh, I didn't think of that," Kapricia said.

"I'm growing impatient Mistress. I might have to kill a servant just for fun," Zin called.

"_It looks like I have no choice."_

"_**You never did child."**_

I looked up at Kapricia, not wanting to go away. "Kapricia, after you get the servants back I need you to find the monkey team. If the voice takes over again, they'll have to save Earth."

"I won't leave you behind," Kapricia said.

"You have to." I wanted her to stay no matter what, but… I didn't want her to get hurt. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to protect her; I'd rather lose my sanity than let anything happen to my best friend. "I'll be fine. Just promise me you'll come back for me, ok?"

"I promise." Kapricia said chocking back her tears.

Kapricia hugged me; I felt her warm tears fall on my head and watched my own tears fall on her arm.

"Are we going to do this or what?" Zin yelled annoyed.

We let go of each other and whipped the tears from our cheeks. I turned and faced Zin, took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"FINALLY! Let the prisoners go. I got bigger fish to fry," Zin ordered.

The solders did as they were told and untied the servants. Kapricia's slaves ran right past me as I slowly walked on the dusty ground, not even bothering giving me a second glace. Zin ordered me to hurry up while Kapricia and her slave got away.

The voice laughed slow and deep, basking in all her pride. **_"It's show time."_**

As I walked I began to hear a distant scream that quickly grew louder. I clutched my head as if to keep it from splitting apart. I grind my teeth out of pain but seemed to just make things worse. I dropped to my knees, the pain was overwhelming. I could feel my body shift and grow. Loud cracking sounds of my bones seemed endless. My vision began to blur as I watched my hands rapidly grow silver hair and to deform. But that wasn't the worst of it. Even through the immense pain I felt something tugging on my heart. I felt it tug harder and harder as if it was pulling at my very existence; my soul.

I felt the tugging pulling me deeper and deeper into myself, as if trying to make way for something…or…someone. The tugging stopped and I felt myself fall into a deep, black void. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out. Then I suddenly hit something; ending my decent. At first I just laid there, paralyzed, wishing my life would just end. With shaky arms I sat up, discovering that I couldn't move my legs, no, something was preventing me from moving them.

"_It's not like I have anywhere to go,"_ I thought miserably.

I could see nothing my darkness surrounding me. I was clod, alone, scared and without hope. I felt like I was five again, helpless and useless without the guides of my family. Then I realized I've become the thing I despised the most. A damsel in distress.

A girl who's whole purpose in life was to be weak and let the prince save her because she couldn't and wouldn't. But there was no prince to save me now, I knew that; he wasn't coming, not now or ever. The only thing I could do was to figure out where I was and how to get out, if I could get out that is.

"**_Watch how an empress take cares of nuance like Zin and your pathetic Monkey Team," _**the voice echoed.

Two circles appeared before me and in them an image of Zin snarling as he slid his foot to one side. Then it hit me.

"I'm in my spiritual heart, aren't I?" I asked the voice.

"_**Yes, and that is where you will stay."**_

"_We'll see about that."_ I looked at the two circles closely, letting me see the outside world through the voice's eyes.

"So you show your true colors, eh, Empress?" Zin said.

"**Soon you won't be seeing anything,"** the voice threatened.

I gasped! The voice was the evil Empress. So obvious yet so unexpected at the same time! The two monsters began to fight; yowling and blood mixed into one. I knew Zin had landed some powerful blows on my body but I felt no pain. This numbness gave my mind a chance to wonder how to get free. As I thought Zin came to mind. Was he just like me? His good side trapped within the bad? Or was this he true self? I shook my head and erased the black mutant from my mind.

"_I can't think about that now. I have to get out. The last time I was here Antauri went through a star to get back to our bodies but there's no stars now. I know. Maybe I have to be calm and focus."_

I took a deep breath and close my eyes, hoping to achieve inner peace I felt with Antauri, but the on going fight was too distracting.

"_What would the Hyper Force do?"_ I chuckled, _"Not kill their teammates that's for sure."_

I turned my attention back to the Empress's eyes. I could fell my pupils shrink at the sight of Zin's body twitching on the dust covered ground that now filled Empress's eyes. His face drizzled with his own blood as he gasped for air. I didn't think Zin realized that his stomach was cut deep enough that one could see his internal organs, but the cut was small. Zin would most likely survive if he got to a doctor soon enough, but I ain't no expert on this kind of stuff.

"**Now to finish what I've started."** My darker self proclaimed. I could feel the Empress lift up one of her monkey arm for the finishing blow.

"STOP!" I screamed. "I won't let you! Not again!"

My body began to glow pure white and lighting the gloom that surrounded me. Hope return to me and freed me from Empress's grasp. I shaped the light into two angelic wings and took to reclaim my body. As I flew upwards I heard someone singing and laugh and as I got higher and higher the singing grew louder until it seemed to be swimming inside my mind; leaving nothing else to be heard. I closed my eyes letting the sound flow threw me until it stopped abruptly. I opened my eyes. I was back in the real world and back in my own non-mutated, monkey tailed body, through it felt like I had something slimy on my lower jaw and hands. I lifted my hand to inspect what it was. To my disgusted horror, think, crimson blood dripped from my hand. I looked at Zin, who was still gasping for air, the look of fear and shock plastered on his face.

"_No…my vision……in my heart…it………it… came true……"_

**Man I mean to my OC, Oh-Well! La-la-la-la! What I got planed for the last chapter will make up for it. But don't worry the next chapter isn't the last chapter but it will come. I can't have a never ending story, now can I? Oh and before I forget, thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! Until next time!**


	11. Sisters

**Ok everyone I'm back with ch.11. Aren't you happy? Well I sure hope you are because this is going to be it until I come back from Italy. Sorry, but I'm leaving this Thursday and not coming back until April 9th. So while I'm gone why don't you leave some nice reviews for me to come back to? That's would just make me the most happiest girl the whole world don't cha know. Anywho, on to the story!**

**Ch.11**

As I stood there over Zin, the crowd on the ridge began to cheer.

"Our Empress has returned," They chanted, "Long live the Empress!"

I looked at them, then back at Zin. I did something unthinkable by the old ways of Law and Order and I knew that. But they were praising me as if I set them free or something.

"I didn't mean to hurt him….just to…just to stop him from hurting the slaves," I whispered.

I ignored the raving army and concentrated on Zin, he needed help and he needed it now. I scrunched my face; I wasn't going to let him die like I did Nova.

"Is there a doctor in the house!" I shouted to the gray mass.

The cheering stopped as soon as I spoke and three monsters made their way to me and stood at attention.

"You're all doctors?" I asked still trying to process what was going on.

"Yes ma'am, yes!" They shouted.

"Um…ok, I also need some strong, er, monkeys with a gentle touch. We have to be careful carrying Zin into Kapricia's base."

Everyone gasped as if they were nuns who just heard someone use the lord's name in vain.

"But why my Empress?" one if the doctors asked.

"Fool! You do not question the Empress," hissed one of the solders," You do as you're ordered."

And without anymore interruptions five more solders emerged from the crowd and picked the injured clack monkey up. I then lead the short way back to Kapricia's bush base and into the room which I woke up in this morning. I ordered the solders the 'gently' put Zin on my bed and the doctors went straight to work.

"hmm..very bad," one of the doctors mumbled.

"Indeed," another nodded.

"Empress, in order for us to guaranty Zin's survival we need the necessary equipment," a doctor informed me.

"Then you and the five solders here should go look around the base. I'm sure you'll fund everything you need," I said, more of a suggestion than an order.

The doctor bowed and left with the others. This is when I noticed that the blood on my face and hands became dry and crusty.

"Ewwwww" I grounded.

I looked around for something to wash the blood off and spotted a shallow puddle near the roots of the giant bush. I walked over to the puddle and wash the dry blood off; making the water brownish-red. Zin's blood must have stained my hand because there was still a light color of red on them no matter how hard I scrubbed. When I was finished I walked over the Zin's bed as the doctors continued to examine him. I cringed, not from the all the bloods on Zin but from the pointy tools the doctors were poking the black mutant with. Zin ground in pain and shifted around.

"He's responding to the pain," one doctor said.

"Good, we now know his neural responses are still working. We might not have to amputate any limbs," the other added.

"Yes but we need him to stay still if we need to stitch him up," said the first doctor.

I looked on with empty eyes for a few more seconds before the third doctor and the solders returned.

"I've got all the supplies we might need," said the third doc and the three of the quickly got to work.

The solders surrounded me as if the were my body guards. I didn't feel nervous or anything, I just didn't react to them.

"Empress, what do you wish to do now?" one of the solders asked.

"I don't know," I said emotionlessly.

"Do you wish to go home?" the solder asked again. "Your family is very worried about you."

I thought about it and home sounded like heaven right now. "Yes, I would like to go home. Why don't we leave some solders behind just incase Zin still has some fight left in him and send a search party for Kapricia. Once you found her tell her I got my throne back."

"As you command," and with yet another bow the solders left the room.

"_It looks like the only way to save Earth is to rule it and protect it from things like Zin."_

"_**What about the Monkey Team?"**_

"_What about them?"_

"_**They'll come and try to stop us and reclaim Earth."**_

"_I'll worry about that later, right now I need some rest from this maddening mayhem."_

"**_But you sent my heir to find them. What if she finds them before the search party finds her? They'll come to destroy us."_**

"_Stop talking like we're partners or something. As long as I'm in control there's no reason to kill you."_

"_**Hmm….indeed child, indeed."**_

I dismissed the voice when a solder come into the room and saluted me.

"All is ready my lady," he reported. "The search party just left and all we need you to do say when you want to leave."

"Ok," I turned to the doctors. "Report to me as soon as Zin can take care of himself again, I guess. Um…and I guess I'll send someone to check up on you guys when I get home, ok?" The doctors nodded and I turned back to the solder and followed him out.

The solder lead me outside the bush base where the army and a sort of moving throne was waiting for me. I studied the throne. An elegant jade studded throne was build onto a gold colored platform with four long golden poles stick out from it, indicating that two servants could carry it; one in front of me and one in back of me.

"How long will it take us to get home?" I asked.

"Not that long, about an hour my lady," the solder answered.

"Good, the sooner the better" I said then climbed into my moving throne.

I heard a horn blow and two servants picked my up with ease and everyone moved out. As my massive army marched on I soon got bored and really had no one to talk to beside the stupid Empress that lived in my head, but I really, _really _didn't want to talk to her again…ever. So I just looked at the slow moving scenery and let my mind wonder and relax. When we finally arrived at a castle I was more then happy to jump out of my chair and stretch out my legs to regain their blood flow. As I stretched I realized that my so-called servants were on there knees, bowing to someone. That someone wasn't me.

"Welcome home your highness!" came a voice to my right.

I turned my head to see who was talking to me and saw a quite muscular gorilla looking monkey smiling at me. He had dark purple fur with a semi-bold chest. The monkey wore armor signaler the ancient Greeks, only silver. I could tell his smile was fake, trying to get on my good side no doubt.

"_**Stupid weakling, Andrew always has to be a pathetic stuck-up."**_

"How are you feeling my lady?" the gorilla, whom I guessing is Andrew, said with a small bow.

"I'm fine and don't call me that," I said uncomfortably.

"I meant no disrespect Empress," Andrew said. "I've been sent by your sisters. They wish to see you upon your return. They are waiting for you inside."

"My sisters?" I asked as if the word made no sense to me.

Andrew nodded, "Shall I lead the way?"

I nodded back.

Andrew turned and walked into the old medieval castle that had been repaired with new stones and decorated with old looking flags. I followed him as the army packed up and scattered their different ways. Inside the castle was a whole lot different from the out side. Instead of the icky gray I was expecting the interior was bright and vibrant with color. Each room we walked through or passed was filled with color and fun looking furniture. I have to admit that I was a little disappointed I couldn't explore a little, it might have been fun. It seemed to take us forever to reach my sisters and Andrew didn't even try to bother talking to me or to look back to see it I was still following him. The jerk! I tilted my head to the ceiling to see if there was any cool painting on it and sure enough there was.

Many figures were painted and seemed to represent something. I strained my eyes to see what the figures were doing. It was kinda odd, they seemed to be at war or something; with one side dressed in black armor while the other side was dressed in white. In bid bold letter beneath the warring figures was "**Neither one shall prevail."** I kept walking was I looked at the painting wondering what the words meant.

"Ah!" I crashed into something and fell on my butt. "Oooowww, that hurt," I ground from the floor.

"Empress! Are you alright?" Andrew said nervously. "I didn't know you were so close when I stopped."

I got up and brushed myself off. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Andrew's body seemed to relax but tensed back up when he turned around, facing an oak door. The door seemed dull next to the bright and random decoration I've seen so far. It was something my mother would like; she always liked classy, old things like that, but not me. That was too bland for my taste. I like the random colorful kind of things; like what I've seen here in the castle. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if my evil self decorated her palace based on my likes. That is, I was assuming this was her, ugh, my palace. Andrew opened the door and bowed low to the ground, urging me to go in.

"_Man these guys sure do like to bow, don't they," _I thought as I walked into the room.

The room I walked into was really big with a high raised ceiling. The room seemed to have a color scheme going on with blue walls, pale pink carpet and white furniture. At the far wall there was the biggest damn TV I ever seen, it was like the size of a king sized bed! Scattered in front of the TV was video games and lots of them.

"_Games! Thank you God!"_

But before I could look at what kinds of games there was I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You rather play games then say hello to your sisters?"

"I can't believe it. What happened to the love?"

A smile whipped across my face as I turned around to hug my sisters.

"Man is it good to see you guys again, even if you two are a big pain in the butt," I said, not at all surprised by there monkey forms.

Right away I could tell which one was which. My sister Emily had more of a copper fur coat while Lauren had a tan coat.

"You should talk, now you're really are a monkey," Lauren teased.

"Maybe now you'll believe us when we tell you mom and dad got you from a zoo," Emily joked.

"Yeah, just like when you told me my fake brother got lost in the mall and never returned," I said.

"Hey, it kept you from getting lost didn't it?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah well, at least I didn't catch myself on fire on Christmas morning," I teased.

Emily lighted.

"Oh you should talk Emily," Lauren said, "You ate all of Grandpa Willy's strawberries that one time."

I giggled, "He got so mad at you."

"Whatever," Emily said, "So where have you been Taylor? Do you know how much you made us worry?"

"Yeah mom came back in tears after she and dad found you," Lauren said.

"Oh yeah, that." My face darkened, "I kinda told mom to go away."

My sisters looked at each other.

"You better say you're sorry as soon as she wakes up from her nap," Emily said.

"Yeah, I never seen mom so upset before," Lauren.

"Ok, but knowing mom she won't get up until tomorrow," I said with a small smile.

"That's an over statement, more like the day after," Emily said and I giggled.

"But you will say sorry, right?" Lauren asked and I nodded.

After talking my sister walked me around the castle explaining to me that this castle is where a ruled before the Monkey Team came and now that I'm back I have to resume my rule over the tainted Earth. They also said that they would help me back into the grove of things. I pied close attention as they told me how things worked and who to call for different things. They also taught me how to act like an empress. After a while I was beginning to like an empress. Little did I know that my darker self was already back in control and was planning her next move; using me as her key pawn.

**Well that's it until I come back. I hope you guys can wait until then. Oh and sorry if this one was kinda lame but its setting up for the next chapter which I'm planning to make action packed since there hasn't been much action since Nova died. I'm also planning a surprise in the next chapter too. I'll be working on it while on in Italy so it may be a tad long too. Sorry! Well Until then! Ciao! **


	12. She Returns

**Hey everyone! I'm back from Italy and had a great time! Thanks everyone for being sooooooooooo patient with me and not sending me scary pms for not updating. I was kinda sick when I got back. But you guys don't want to listen to my babble you're here for the story! So let's get down to it, shall we?**

**Ch.12**

After my sisters talked me to death about the dos and don'ts of ruling the Earth my mother finally woke up from her nap. I sheepishly apologized to her and she accepted it with a smile. My mother then proceeded to ask me a thousand questions like: How are you? Are feeling alright? Did you clean your room? You weren't out with any boys were you? You look tired, do you need a nap? After I said no for what seemed like forever mom asked me if I've taken a shower latterly, I guess my greasy hair gave me away, and when I said no once again my mother marched me up a flight of stairs and into a white bathroom complete with a shower. Mom told me to take a shower and closed the door behind her before I could protest.

I sighed as I shook my head "_I see she hasn't changed a bit. I wonder why she and dad were acting so weird back at the house."_

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Taylor?" It was mom again, "Give me your clothes so I can wash them."

I did what my mom told me and cracked to the door open enough to hand her my dirty clothes.

"Sheesh, looks like a pig had a field day with these," mom commented.

I rolled my eyes and then began to take a well needed shower. I was surprised at how hard it was to get some of the dirt off my body but after a while I was all squeaky clean. I called for mom asking her if she could bring back my clothes as I dried myself off. My mom entered the room with a glories, golden ballroom dress; similar to Bell's in Beauty and the Beast.

I eye twitched, "Mom, where are my other clothes?"

"Well, they were so dirty that I had to wash them again so I brought you this to ware instead."

"But mom, you know I hate dresses"

"Oh come on Taylor you'll look so pretty in it," mom pegged but I just grounded.

"You owe it to mom to ware that dress," My sister Emily said as she and Lauren appeared at the door, "You need to suck up to her big time."

Mom gleamed, "Yeah that's right." She knew I could fight back with my sisters backing her up.

"But I don't even have any underwear!" I complained.

The next thing I knew I had a pair of undies and a bra thrown into my mouth. I spit them out into my hand a grumbled.

"Gee thanks guys," I said.

"No problem," Lauren sang.

Getting the dress on was easier said then done, no wonder Disney princes are so skinny! It took both my sisters and my mom just to get the stupid thing zipped up. But after everything was said and done I was shocked by my own refection. I never knew I could look so beautiful but I refused to thank my mother, letting her know she was right on the count of my pride that I got from my father. But I don't mom really cared cause she just smiled a she told me over and over again how beautiful I was. After my mom was done embarrassing me my sister Lauren began painfully styling my wet hair.

"OW! Lauren! That hurts," I shouted.

"Sorry but you'll have to suck it up. This is the cost of beauty," Lauren said.

"If this is the price then I rather be ugly," I mumbled under my breath.

An hour past by before Lauren was done and I once again was shocked by my appearance. I looked just like Queen Elisabeth who lost her life in the French revolution but with light brown hair and eyes. Just then a small monkey wearing a maid's outfit came walking in.

"Dinner is served," she squeaked.

"_Wow, it's night time already? I thought it would never come."_

"Ah, good I think we're all really hungry," my mom said and my sisters agreed.

We all followed the small maid through the maze-like corridors to a large dining room; complete with animal horns hanging of walls, long wooden tables and chairs, and a large stone fireplace to give you that great barbaric feeling….blech.

"Where's dad?" Emily asked.

"He'll be here shortly," the maid answered and sure enough the heavy wooden door we entered from opened and the gray monkey that was my father step through.

My father waved his hand to the maid signaling that she could go now and gave me a big warm smile.

"Come here and give me a hug," My father greeted.

I smiled back at him and he gave me his famous bear hugs that I've come so accustom to.

"Do you know how quiet it is around here without you?" dad gave out a few fake sobs, "Promise me you'll never leave again."

"Dad, don't over react," I said as he released me from his choking love.

"Let's eat, I'm starving." Lauren announced.

My family and I began walking over to the large tabled when the monkey maid came trotting in and she gave me a little bow before she spoke.

"Empress, the search party has just return with Mistress Kapricia," She reported, "The mistress wishes to speak with you right away. She is waiting for you just on the other side of the door."

"Um ok. Mom, dad, I'll be right back ok?" I said.

"Ok, baby bear," mom answered.

"Just hurry up ok? I wanna to eat," Emily complained.

I ignored what she said and walked to the other side of the door. I saw Kapricia talking to five hooded figures; four of them were about half my size while the last one was about my size, 5 foot or taller.

"I see you found your way home," I said interrupting Kapricia's conversation.

We smiled at each other and hugged in greeting.

"So did you find the Monkey Team?" I asked.

"Yeah, and just in time for search party to find us. It took me forever to convince them not to fight the Monkey Team," Kapricia answered.

I giggled nervously, "Sorry about that, it's hard to control your followers when you're not there. I'm glad you made it back safe though."

"Me too, but we got to get down to business," Kapricia said.

"Sure what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"About howyou killed Nova," One of the shorter hooded figures said.

My blood ran cold as I watched the figure step forward pulling off his hood. Sparx's eyes were cold, filled with hate, pain and sadness. I had no answer for him, I knew no matter what I said it wouldn't help.

"Why did you kill her? WHY!" Sparx demanded. "What has ever she done to you? Nothing that's what! You just took her life like it was no big deal!"

A mixture a hatred and sadness swept over me as Sparx continued to yell and scream at me until I couldn't take it any longer. Tears escaped my eyes as I slapped the red monkey with all my might. Sparx was stunned into silence as he slowly turned his head back to me.

"You bastard! Do you think I meant to kill her, I tried to stop but…..but….I..I couldn't. All Nova was trying to do was to help me and that's how I repay her? Oh, God I'm a horrible person... So there! Are you happy now! I have to live with the rest of my life knowing that I took someone's life." After that I choked on tears.

"Taylor are you ok? We heard yelling," Emily said as she cracked the door open.

I sniffed, "Yeah I'm fine." I turned my back to Sparx, "Now if you excuse me I'm going to have dinner with my family," I said bitterly, "are you coming Kapricia?"

"Taylor wait," I heard Chiro say.

I turned around and saw Chiro and the rest of the team with their hood off. Gibson, Sparx and Otto looked away, avoided eye contact while Chiro and Antauri stared me straight in the eye.

"So the whole gang is here, huh? What do you want Chiro?" Iasked coldly.

"What you said, did you mean it?" Chiro asked.

"Idiot, of course I meant it, don't insult me with stupid questions like that," I said. "Since you'll all here I guess I have to let you spend the night. The maid will show you to your rooms but after tonight I want you off my planet."

I said nothing more, closed the door behind me, leaving the Monkey team and Kapricia behind, and walked back to the table with Emily. I tried my hardest to forget what Sparx said and enjoy my dinner with my family. It seemed like I haven't seen them in months and it felt good to see them smile and laugh again. We talked long after we finished dinner but as time went by we all began to feel tired.

"Well I think I'm going to turn in,' Dad said with a big yawn.

Everyone else also decided to go to sleep, even me. We wished each other good night and my sisters lead me to my room. I quickly got ready for bed, having some difficulty getting the dress off, and jumped into bed. The sheets felt nice and I quickly fell asleep, completely forgetting that the Hyper Force was spending the night.

As I rested peacefully, I dreamt the strangest dream. I was walking down a blackened hallway; my only source was the flashes of lightning from the ongoing storm roaring outside the windows. I was looking for something, no, someone, but I didn't know who. Whoever they were, I felt unrelenting rage towards them.

"**How dare he,"** I heard someone say, "**How dare he treat me like that."**

"_Who…? Who dared what?"_ but I got no answer.

I felt dazed and wondered what I was doing when I finally found the door I seemed to be looking for. Another flash of lightning filled the hallway as I silently open the door and walked in. Someone was sound asleep in their bed, unaware of my presence.

"**Time to die whelp."**

Once again I felt my hand transform in to a giant monkey paw with claws as sharp and as long as a steak knife, but it was only my hand that transformed.

"_No…..never take another's life," _I pleated weakly.

I took a step forward.

"_Please…..no……They don't deserve it."_

"**Save the sob story for someone who cares."**

"_You have to run,"_ I pleated to the slumbering being.

No response.

"_Run…"_

I was now looming over the body.

"_Run!"_

My arm raised up, posed for a killing blow.

"RUN!"

My arm slammed down but right before I could do any real damage I was attacked from my right, knocking me down to the ground. I looked at my attacker, but only saw their silhouette in the dark. It wasn't until lightning filled the room that their identity was revealed. My eyes widen as a twinge of fear played around my mind.

"**No, it can't be. How can you be alive? I KILLED YOU!"**

My mouth felt dry as another flash flooded the room; confirming what I saw wasn't my imagination. It _was_ her.

"Nova…"

**Sweetness! Nova is back baby! What? Did you really think I would kill off one the only girl on the team? Ha! As if. Thanks again for you patient and I hope this chapter was worth the waiting. Well that's it for me, until next time. **


	13. No hope left

**Yay! Lucky chapter 13. Thank you all for your reviews. I love you guys hugs Oh and please don't call me Monkey girl, I don't take it as a insult but not as a complement either. Just don't call me that ok? Thanks.**

**Ch.13**

A light turned on illuminating the bed room in its soft glow. I shielded my eye with my arm until they painfully adjusted to the new brightness.

"**How…how can this be?" **my voice seemed dry and brittle, **"I killed you!"**

"Please, all you did was knock me out," Nova scoffed. "If Taylor didn't run away like she did, you would have known that Empress. But we're not here to reminisce; we're here to kick your evil butt."

"Your rein over this planet is over Empress," Chiro shouted as if his word was law.

"Nova? Is that really you?" a rush of relief and excitement washed over me as I scrambled to my knees and ignoring what Chiro had said.

I reached out my hand to touch Nova, making sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me, but she slapped my hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me," Nova hissed.

"Yeah, especially after you tried to kill Nova and me. I hate being the bait," Sparx said.

"What?" I asked.

"It was the only way to lure you out Empress," Antauri explained. "We know you're a prideful creature and wouldn't let anyone insult you and get away with it, not even us."

"Who would have known you would actually try to kill me in my sleep," Sparx said.

"_So in my dream…it was him I was looking for, but that means…"_

"…it wasn't a dream," I whispered to myself.

"It won't you any good trying to trick us you cad," Gibson said.

"We know you're not Taylor anymore!" Otto added.

"What are you guys talking abut?" I said as I stood up, "The Empress hasn't been in control since I defeated Zin."

"Nice try Empress," Otto snarled as he transformed his hand into his green saws.

"Otto wait," Antauri ordered, "I'm afraid the empress is playing an even sinister game than we thought."

"What are you talking about Antauri? She's a hideous monster, what's more sinister than that?" Sparx said thoroughly insulting me.

"I sense the powerful Evil of the Empress overpowering the good within Taylor," the silver monkey explained.

"I see," Gibson said, "The Empress is acting like a parasite; barely keeping Taylor alive as she lives off of her."

"Well you guys stop talking about me in the third person? I'm right here," I interrupted. "I am in control and I'm not going to stand here and be insulted anymore. I think it's time you leave and just not my palace, but my planet as well."

I pushed my way through the crowd that the Hyper Force formed around me and stormed towards the door.

"Wait Taylor," Chiro call; I stopped just inches from the door and looked at the young hero. Can't you see? The Empress is using you, preying on you until you're too weak to protect yourself. She won't stop Taylor, not until she has complete control of your body. We can help you stop her Taylor."

"Psh, what makes you think I need _your _help Chiro?" I sneered.

"Please Taylor," nova said in a soothing voice, "I couldn't help you back in the Super Robot but I can help you now."

"We all can," Gibson said, "You just have to let us."

"Forget it guys. If she doesn't want our help then she can just rot on this stupid planet," Sparx said.

"Sparx!" Nova snapped.

"For once the stupid jerk is right. I'm in control so there's no need for the Hyper Force anymore," I said.

"You don't really mean that do you?" Otto asked me with big, sad, hurt eyes.

Those eyes just melted my heart. All I wanted to do was hug Otto and say 'Of course not silly. I've just been under a lot of stress lately. I'm sorry I snapped at you, please stay as long as you want.' I wanted to smile or laugh, anything to make those sad eyes turn into happy ones.

But I didn't, instead I just mumbled, "Sorry Otto but your services are no longer here. **I'm in control now**."

I suddenly felt tired and wanted to sleep more than anything; not noticing that my voice had deepened. I felt a falling sensation as I sawed back and forth. I'd expected someone to catch me or to hit the floor with a great amount of pain but the only thing I felt was wind whooshing past me as I fell deeper and deeper into an endless void.

"_Damn it, they we're right."_

As I feel, I past a series of small movie like images, portraying what was happening in the outside world. The Monkey Team was ready to attack, forming a semicircle around my now monkey-fied body.

My darker self laughed, "**Go ahead you pathetic excuses for monkeys, attack me. Attack me and lose your only hope of rescuing my weaker, innocent self. With her out of the way there will be nothing to stop me from ruling this planet and beyond, not ever you."**

I watch with lifeless eye as the Monkey Team stood their ground, grinding their teeth. There was no was in Shruggazoom they were going to let my dark self get the better of them, I could tell. They launched themselves into the air, unleashing their famous attacks on my body but evil me dodged them and counterattacked the cybernetic monkeys with claws and teeth; hitting her targets with tremendous force. But besides a few scratches the Hyper Force was unfazed.

"It going to take a lot more than that to bring us down Empress," Sparx mocked.

"Don't you fools see? I was born from this child's hatred for her own kind. Countless days she was picked on and countless times she wished she could just punch them, kick them, scream at them, just to get her revenge." I didn't find it surprised my darker half was using my voice. Probably to find a weak spot in the Hyper Force's hearts. "The dark one created me from the child's own dark heart." She sighed, "I can still hear the evil one's voice ring in my ears when he first arrived here. 'For one so pure and innocent, you have the seed of evil well planted deep within you. You have great potential in the realm of darkness but without my assistance you'll be nothing but a commoner'". She quoted. "After that my master blessed me with the power I always needed. He had chosen me to rule this mud ball while he continued his rampage through the cosmos. But you awakened my other self; severely crippling me. For that, I'll kill you."

"Over my dead body," Nova growled.

I saw my other self smile sweetly, "That can be arranged."

Nova charged at my other, locking them both in battle. Empress scratched and bite but her physical attacks were no match for Nova's and took a direct hit to the gut. I flew to the side as I feel feeling as though someone was trying to push a bowling ball straight threw my stomach. I gasped for air as I cradled the pain within my arms, curling up into a tight ball. The pain didn't go away until Empress fell to the ground and I let out a small whimper of tortured pain. Nova attacked again and again, hitting with more power than the last, and each time my body ached with even more pain.

Soon my lesser other had Nova pined down, causing the rest of the team to join the fight. It was a blur of colors as I tried to watch what was happening as I gently fell. Fist Gibson attacked hitting Empress's chest singing her fur with his laser, next was Otto and his saws. Cutting deep into legs and arms; blood slowly oozed out. Sparx with his giant magnets sent a powerful electric shock and shocked my body straight into a wall of the bedroom; almost causing it to fall right on top of my body. Antauri's mind scram was more intense then I could ever imagine as I clutched my head and screamed in agony; pleating the silver money to stop. It was Chiro's turn now; I was frightened by his cold expressionless eyes, afraid that those eyes could be the eyes of death the young hero ran at full speed, straight towards Empress. He jumped into the air and spin kicked my other's face, burning her with his lightning kick and sent her deeper into the wall and into the next room. My other self lay in rubble as I shook with pain. I couldn't understand it. The last time Empress took over I was numb to the affliction she inured but now I was fully aware of it.

Little drops of blood escape the small cuts on my face and seemed to levitate beside me until I finally hit the bottom of the cavern, witch did nothing more than add to the misery I was in as the red droplets splashed next to me.

"What? But how?" I heard Chiro gasp.

I shifted my eyes to another floating movie to see shocked faces on the Monkey Team's faces.

"We hit her with our best attacks," Otto said.

"She should be rolling in pain," Sparx added.

I grounded. "I am!"

"And yet here she is standing before us," Gibson grieved.

"Do not fear Monkey Team, I so not believe our enemy is as powerful as she seems," Antauri said.

Empress sneered. **"You're too smart for your own good Antauri."**

"What have you done?" Chiro demanded.

"What horrendous plan are you scheming up now?" Gibson asked.

I'd noticed the blue scientist's kind eyes had changed to those of a worrier, all their eyes had. They all were brave and strong; not to do what's needed to be done to help the greater good and here I was, a pitiful pile of wasted flesh rotting with my own body. They tried to save me, tried to save my planet while the Skeleton Worm still roamed free; destroying countless other planets.

"_I shouldn't even be alive."_

Oh, how I despised myself, wishing that I could just disappear forever.

Empress smirked, **"Well it looks like my weaker self has finally given up the good fight. I now dominate this body very essence!"**

"What are you talking about? TELL US!" Chiro yelled.

"**So demanding chosen one. If you must know, I've mastered my powers and transferred all of the mind numbing pain you dealt onto me to the weak human. She is nothing but a flickering candle light that's slowly dieing within my dark soul and for the, my dear hyper Force, I thank you." **Empress's laugh walled like a bunchy as the Hyper Force grinded their teeth.

I wanted to help them so badly, I wanted the feeling of uselessness to be gone as I laid there motionlessly. The Hyper Force was doing this for me but I needed to put in an effort if I even hoped to get control again. But what could I do? I'm on the verge of dieing here. I don't have any special powers, I'm certainly no hero and I'm trapped in my inner heart again! If only I knew how I got out last time. That wonderful feeling…oh, that feeling….was it the key to my salvation?

"Aaahhhhh!" I screamed as another of the Monkeys' attacks rushed through Empress's body.

"Well you stop attacking! It's obviously not working! YEESH!" I grunted.

"Taylor? Is that you?" Chiro asked hopefully.

"She's still in there?" Sparx asked.

"Yeah-woo! There's still a chance we can save her!" Otto cheered.

"You can hear me? C-Chiro I'm sorry." It was the first thing that came to me and I was frantic to get my words out. There was no telling how long I had. "I'm sorry I dragged you guys into this stupid mess. I'm sorry all this is happening. I wish I could help but I don't know how I-"

"**So you still have some fight left in you, eh?" Empress interrupted, "Well we'll take care of that soon enough."**

My voice went mute, thanks to Empress no doubt, I felt my finger nail dig deep into my palms.

"_Damn her."_

"**It's time to finish this little spat. I have more important to do then play with you, like ruling this pitiful planet."**

A giant black bubble surrounded the Hyper Force, trapping them inside. I could barely see them but the sounds of fierce foray agents the wall of the bubble assured me that they weren't going without a fight.

"**Such noisy creatures. Can't you be quite, even for an instant?"**

The evil Empress raised her hand half way up her body and flicked her hand. A spark of purple lightning danced around inside the bubble, showing flashes of the suffering faces of the Monkey Team as they screamed in agony. When the lightning finished its corrupted ballet all was silent as I struggled to see my only hope of freedom within the sphere but to no avail.

"**Ah, much better. Maybe now I'll get some work done. Guards? Guards! Blast it, where are they?" **the Empress asked impatiently.

After a few seconds countless guards flowed into the room and saluted.

"**Take this horrendous…thing into the dungeon and out of my sight. Tell my father that these set of prisoners deserve his best set of toys," **she ordered.

"_Uh-oh, bad guys with toys, that never sounds good."_

"Yes Empress!" they bellowed and began to roll the black sphere out the door and down the hall.

I reached out my hand towards the rolling ball, having the false hope that I could somehow grab it and release the six heroes.

"_There's has to be something I can do. I can't just lay here as everything around me crumbles. I gotta help them somehow!"_

But all I could do was watch as my future of escape faded into the depths of the castle.

**There's Ch 13 for ya. Sorry it took so long and thanks again for your patience. To think I though this chapter was going to be too short! I hope you guys like it and don't forget to leave a review! Until next time! **


	14. It's not over yet

**Woot! Ch. 14 is finally up. Sorry it's taking me soooo long to update now but it is at the end of the school year and I'm kinda busy so try and hang in there and I'll update asap. Now on to the story 'cause I have nothing else to say! **

**Ch.14**

I laid in my own self pity as my counterpart wistfully played with new found powers. I still felt dreadful pain while Empress took no notice. She was too busy juggling three black spheres she had created from her own energy.

She giggled to herself, **"Oh what fun! Things are finally going quite well for me. I reclaimed my body and those pesky monkeys and their pet boy** are** down in the dungeon never to return again. The master will be very pleased with me."**

I'm not sure if the Empress knew I could see the outside world, via the small movie screens scattered around me, or not. But than again, I wasn't going to tell her neither. After the guards had rolled the Hyper Force away, Empress entered my, her er…whatever…room. Having someone else besides you in you head can get really confusing. I rolled onto my back with a growling groan and buffed a few breaths in and out of my chest.

"How could I let this happen? Am I really that weak? Oh God, how could I be so stupid?" was all that crossed my mind.

I knew I was being too hard on my self but I couldn't help it and it was one of the few things I could still do. I stared into the black void and let my mind wonder. I was either still too weak to think of a way out of this stupid mess or I just plain didn't care. Hey if you just got beaten up by the Hyper Force your mind would be basically mush too, dude. But my self pity session cut short by a rhythmic booming sound that echoed from the big wooden doors. The sudden sound wave started Empress, causing her to jump in fright and drop her juggling balls; thus making them to disappear.

Empress cleared her throat and regain her composure before speaking. **"Yes, come in."**

I was surprised that my other half didn't suspect that who ever was on the other side of that ominous door wasn't an enraged member, or members, of the Monkey team just waiting to get their revenge. But as fate would have it, it wasn't. My mother was absently into the glom engulfed room.

I just now noticed that the roomed, at one point in time, seemed to be quite beautiful but now it looked it looked like it was redecorated by a wanna-be goth. With nothing but black, making it hard to tell where the floor stopped and where the wall began; and little spots of blood red spots on the bed where Empress was sitting. My mother continued to walk as if she was on auto pilot until she was a few feet away from me and got on one knee and bowed her head.

"**Yes? What is it?"** Empress sneered.

"Master, I just wanted to welcome you back. It seems that our plan to trick your weaker self to let down her guard to let you take control again worked," my mother said.

My blood went cold.

"_Plan?"_

"**Hmm indeed, quite ingenious to say the least. If that is all you came to say then you can leave me now," **Empress ordered.

Mother got up and walked silently out the door, closing it with a roaring bang.

"My own mother, she sold me out for….for you," I said but not believing it.

"**She's not your mother, she's _my _slave."**

I sat up, ignoring the pain my body was in, screaming for me to lay back down. I was overflowing with rage, wanting to fight my way out, to exact my revenge on this ugly piece of flesh! I would stand it no more!

"You can punch me around but no one, and I mean no one, treats my mom like that!" I screamed.

My speech was cut short as another figure opened the door, carefully and quietly shutting it behind them.

"**Kapricia, what brings you here?" **Empress asked, ignoring my out burst.

Kapricia walked in front of my monkey body but seemed more aware of the danger lingering in the room. She did not bow but avoided eye contacted and shuffled her feet with uneasiness. I watched intensively, wondering what she could be up to. By the way she was acting made me believe she wasn't under the evil monkey's control, or at least, I hoped.

"Hey Taylor," Kapricia began but was quickly cut off by Empress.

"**Call me Empress from now on Kapricia. Taylor was the old me and this is the new me,"** Empress gloated.

"Um..ok? I was just wondering what you were going to do with Earth and the Hyper Force now that your all high and mighty."

"**Silly Kapricia don't be so naive. I'm going to kill the so called heroes in the most painful way possible and then get Earth ready for our master, the Skeleton Worm; to be destroyed and be reborn in his likeness," **Empress answered with a creepy giggle.

I swear! If anybody needed a good punch in the jaw, it was her.

Kapricia's eyes saddened as she turned her gazed from me to the floor. As if to say, "I'd hoped you wouldn't have said that."

"I gotta go Taylor," Kapricia said at last.

"**I told you, call me Empress," **the queen monkey repeated as my friend turned around.

"Bye Kapricia! Come visit me soon! Hanging out with ugly here is way less fun then hanging out with you and you randomness," I called out, not expecting her to hear me.

But I could have sworn she did because as she walked she turned her head making it possible for me to see her face. I didn't know what I saw in her face, a twinkle in Kapricia's eyes or maybe the scheming smile perhaps, but whatever it was, but whatever it was meant that she had something planed.

I usually didn't like people going out of their way to help me dig myself out of my own mess but in the predicament I was in, I needed all the help I could get. But I hated not being able to help or not knowing what was going to happen next.

"ARRRG! There has to be something I can do!" I grounded with frustration.

Observably I was feeling better if I could complain again. I began to think of all the ways that I could help my dear friend but the only things I could come up with was either somehow become magical or transfer my body to a different body thus allowing me to beat the living snot out of Empress. Then I sat there concentrating on a real solution but soon found out it was hopeless. Then I began to ponder what Kapricia could be possibly up to and how she could free me.

By my cross arms and legs, my slightly tilted head to my left and my eyes tightly shut, I some how reminded my self of Winnie the Pooh; when he sat on a log thinking of a way to get his delicious honey.

_Jingle…_

"What was that?" I paused to listen. "Nothing I guess."

…_Jingle rattle rattle…_

"What is that? Chains?" I said, thinking out loud, my eyes still closed.

The sound intensified.

……_JINGLE JINGLE RATTLE JINGLE RATTLE……_

"I'm not going to open my eyes 'cause as soon as I do the stupid noise is gonna stop. Just like all the other tomes."

But the sound didn't stop…

……_**RATTLE RATTLE JINGLE RATTLE JINGLE JINGLE…**_

I sighed, "Fine, I'll look but if it stops I'm going to be so mad at my self."

Luckily for my sanity the sound continued once I pealed my eyelids open, instead I behold an odd sight.

I seemed to be hovering over the SRMTHFG who were chained to a gray brick wall. The scenery was your typical dungeon: gray brick walls, odd smells cold and dump with moss growing in the cracks, hardly enough light to see your own nose and various chains attached to the walls, floor and ceiling. Nova trusted herself forward in an effort to break the chain that bound her. She failed but didn't give up as she tried over and over again.

"Nova, save your strength," Antauri said at last.

"Yeah, you're going to need it when we face Empress again," Chiro added.

"Why should we even bother?" Sparx cut in. "We should've left when we has the chance. Who know how many planets the worn has destroyed sense we got here. Lets face it, we can't waste anymore time here. Besides, this planet was doomed even before we even got here."

"The odds do look quite bleak," Gibson said. "I calculate lees than 6.73 chance of us succeeding in dispatching the evil countess and the girl surviving the assault."

"So are we giving up?" Otto asked melancholy.

"I don't know the meaning of the word," Nova growled, "Look you guys weren't there, you didn't see the look in her eyes. Taylor needs our help."

"Poor Taylor, I bet she's really lonely," Otto thought out loud. "Having a creepy bad guy living in your head can't be fun."

"Otto, I would love to live in your world, just for a second," Sparx said sarcastically.

Otto gave Sparx a confused look, obviously not getting his joke.

"Are we going to do something or are we just going to talk all day?" Nova snapped.

"Calm down Nova," Antauri said. "Chiro what shall we do?"

"How 'bout listening to me for once?" called out an unknown voice.

Kapricia walked out of the gloom and into the dim light in front of the Hyper Force.

"I told you guys your plan wouldn't work. Taylor can take on five seven-year-old boys by herself, who know how strong Empress is." Kapricia said.

"And what do you think we should do?" Chiro asked.

"Get rid of Empress, duh! And I got just the plan to do it, but I need your guy's help. I can get you free and sneak you into my part of the castle; Empress never visits me there for some reason. You'll be safe to recover and my guards won't even touch you. But there's just one thing…." Kapricia explained.

"I don't like the sound of that," Chiro said.

"What's that?" Otto asked Kapricia.

"My part of the castle is on the other side and the way is filled with Empress's guards," Kapricia answered.

Sparx rolled his eyes. "Great, more good new."

"Time to get some pay back," Nova said.

"Yaaa-hoooo!" Otto cheered.

"Hmm, intriguing," Gibson mumbled to himself.

"So are you guys up for it?" My friend asked Chiro.

Chiro look at Antauri for guidance, the silver monkey simply nodded.

"Right, let's get moving," Chiro said, confidence shining off his face.

As Kapricia began releasing them, I felt a law grumbling sound emerged from my stomach. I looked down at my middle part, wonder what the heck it was doing.

"UUURRRRRP!"

A long, deep, disgusting burp exited my mouth and bounced off the walls. The small group beneath me froze and after a long award pause they all looked up at me with blank faces.

"What do you say, Taylor?" Kapricia said in a motherly tone.

"Umm… excuse me?" I answered with a nervous laugh.

Kapricia nodded her head as if she just won an argument.

"Whoa, how did you get so sparkly?" Otto asked.

"_Sparkly?"_

I looked at my hands and realized that they were indeed sparkly but not only that. They were transparent too!

"Ugh…. I don't….know?" I said, looking at the rest of my body to see if it was the same as my hands.

"What are you doing here?" Chiro asked, "We thought you'd given up to the Empress."

"Well you would give up too if you got beaten up by a super hero team." I said. "Anywho, I'm not sure how I got here. As soon as my good buddy here left my evil self's room, I sat down thinking of a way to help or at least know what was going on."

"Was that after or before you said good-bye to me?" my good buddy asked.

"You heard me?" I was kinda surprised.

"Yeah that's how I knew you were still alive and came here to get the SRMTHFG," she added. "Of course, I'm not sure if the Empress knew that your voice came out of her mouth. Anyways, let's get down to business. Get down here so I can tell you my plan."

I obeyed Kapricia and floated down to ground level as the Monkey Team huddled close the my monkey friend as she began to whisper.

**Few! All done, I'm afraid that this is going to be it until after my finals are over but I might be able to squeeze one more in if things aren't too hectic. Hay, while you're waiting we don't you read some of my poems and leave some reviews. They're not really based on the show but on personal experience. I'm also going to take them down in the near future 'cause I don't like them that much. So read now, you won't be sorry! Well until next time! **


	15. It's comes to this

**Sweat! I finally I got some time to type up yet another chapter for you guys. It might be a little long but it get you set up for the faunally. Well enjoy!**

**Ch.15**

Antauri creped his head around the corner that lead down a long stretch of a hallway.

"The hallway is being heavily guarded," the second in command reported.

"At least 30 guards...no, 45," Gibson added as he popped his head underneath Antauri's.

"Was this part of your plan?" Sparx asked in annoyed tone.

Nova shoved her elbow firmly into the red monkey's stomach.

"We can take them out easy," Otto said.

"Yeah, and alert the rest of the castle that you've escape," Kapricia said.

"So what do you propose we do then?" asked Gibson.

"Give an order," Kapricia said with a clever smile.

The Hyper Force and I gave Kapricia an 'What the heck are you talking about girl?" look.

"Look, I know what I'm doing," she said. "Taylor, just yell out an order to get us down the hall unnoticed."

"Ok, what should I say?" I asked.

"I don't know say something," Kapricia said.

"But what?"

"Taylor." Kapricia was getting annoyed now.

"Some plan," I grumbled, "you don't even have the details."

"What did you say?" Kapricia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um...nothing...heh-eh."

"Yeah, you better say that, now give the order."

"Fine, you meanie head," I took a deep breath and yelled out my order. Luckily I come from a loud family or this would have hurt my voice badly. "Listen up you idiot jerks!" the guards froze, looking in bewilderment for the owner of the voice. "Stop doing that. Now listen carefully, if you lumber heads can, turn to the wall and walk up to it." I waited for the armor plated beasts to walk up to the walls of the halls. Hey! That rhymed! Anywho, I took another deep breath and bellowed, "Now stay there like that until I say so, or I'll...I'll...I'll...my fury onto thou!"

"That's got to be the worst threat I had ever heard," Sparx whispered.

"Shut-up," I hissed, "I can't do mean."

"I wonder if the Empress can't to nice," Otto said quietly.

"We can speculate that later Otto," Gibson said. "Let's hurry to the other side."

Gibson led us to the end of the hall. I was shocked that the guards didn't move an inch. Once we were safe around the corner I ordered the tin monkeys to resume their duty ad we went off. But as soon as we were out of earshot I gave life to conversation among the monkey themed group.

"Those must have been the most stupidest guards ever."

"Stupidest isn't a word Taylor," Kapricia corrected.

"Yes it is...and the mail comes on Sunday," I replied with a devilish smile.

"It does not!" Kapricia squealed.

The Hyper force quickly covered her mouth with their hands. "Shhh!" they hissed.

"Do you two _want_ us to get caught?" Chiro asked.

Kapricia struggled free and out of the grasp of our heroes and said, "It's not my fault. She started it."

I giggled. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. Every time I say the mail comes on Sunday she totally flips out," I giggled again. "It's sssoooooo funny."

Kapricia whined, "No it's not."

"Yes it is," I replied.

"No, it's not."

"Yes-"

"Not this again," Chiro said, cutting me off. "Look, can we just get this over with?"

"Why the long face Chiro?" I asked.

"The longer we stand in one place, the sooner the so called Empress will find out that we'd escaped," Gibson answered.

"Awww, you guys worry too much," I said. "Trust me, you guys will win."

"And what makes you so confident?" Antauri asked.

"The good guys always win; it's a known fact" I answered.

"They do?" Otto asked.

"Yep," Kapricia said, answering for me.

"Do you have any evidence to prove this hypothesis?" Gibson inquired.

"Cartoons," I simply said.

"Cartoons?" Gibson said, not quite understanding.

"Cartoons," I confirmed with a nod.

"Technically you guys are cartoons and you do win all the time. So there's no reason you guys can't win this time," Kapricia explained.

Sparx shrugged. "Can't argue with that."

"We do win all the time," Otto added.

Nova beamed. "I like the way you two think."

But Chiro, Antauri and Gibson had a harder time believing us.

"Don't worry about it guys. Our logic only makes sense to us," Kapricia explained.

"Whatever, let's get moving team. We still have the element of surprise on our side and I don't want it going to waste," Chiro ordered.

"Hey! That rhymed," Kapricia pointed out, "surprise, side."

Everyone, including me, gave her a blank stair.

"What?" She asked.

"See? I'm not the only one who's random," I said with a smile.

Chiro just sighed. I got the feeling that things weren't going the way he wanted then to.

"Chiro, don't be so serious. You got to lighten up and laugh, even in situations like this. Right Kapricia?"

"Mm…what? Oh, I don't know. Why are you asking me?"

I sighed, "You just totally ruined the moment."

"Um..sorry?"

"Yeah, you should be."

"Can we go now?" Otto interrupted. "I'm getting bored."

"Sure, lead the way Kapricia," I said.

"Why me?" she asked.

I slapped my head with announce. "Because you're the only one who knows the way , stupid."

"It's your castle, you lead the way," Kapricia argued.

"I blacked out for three months!"

"SHHH!" the Hyper force hissed.

"Oh, sorry."

"Oh yean, huh?" Kapricia giggled. "I forgot. Come on, it's this way."

My friend ran down the halls with me flying by her side and the monkey Team right on her heels. Every now and then I would give out orders to the mentally challenged gorillas guards and we just walked by; making faces behind their backs. We finally stopped at a spiraling staircase that lead the way upwards.

"Ok, this is where we split up," Kapricia said. "Chiro, you and the others go up the stairs. It leads to my part of the castle. I've already ordered my guards to leave you alone and to get you anything you need. But of anything goes wrong, you're on your own."

"What about you?" Chiro asked.

"Taylor and I will go get the antidote that will turn everyone back to normal."

"Antidote?" Gibson questioned. "There is no antidote, I checked myself. I examined Taylor's DNA, the effects are permanent."

"I think Taylor got an extra dose than everyone else," Kapricia said.

"Then how did you get a cure?" Otto asked.

"By ascendant. I was working on a way to increase the Empress's power, my evil self, that is. I needed to test it some one so I swallowed it. Next thing I knew I was back to my old self."

"Highly improbable," Gibson huffed.

"Don't be like that Gibson," Kapricia pleated. "You are the reason I love science in the first place. My formula isn't quite right and I your help to finish it."

"Well I," Gibson beamed, "Well then, I will await your call fellow scientist. Shall we go?"

Gibson was the first to disappear up the staircase. The rest of the team flowed but Sprax stayed behind.

"Is Gibson really your reason for liking science so much?" The red monkey asked.

"No, I just didn't want him to be mad at me. He's my favorite monkey," Kapricia answered with a shrug.

Sparx laughed. "Well, good luck you two."

"We don't need luck, it's all skill baby and we got plenty to spare," I chimed.

Sparx shook his head and joined his friends up stairs.

"Ok, lead the way," I said.

We raced down yet another hall (I swear, there was no end to them!) putting some distance between us and the staircase. We soon stopped as a humongous, dark green and purple, metal looking door. I looked back to see if anyone was spying on us but I saw no one and I could barely see the bottom step which the Hyper Force climbed up just a little while ago. Kapricia then pushed a hidden button on the wall, next to the door and out popped a mini computer; well the keyboard and screen at least. Kapricia quickly typed something in the computer swung back into the wall.

"What did you just do?" I asked.

"Typed in my password." Kapricia answered flat-out .

"Why the heck do you have a password?

"So the scary stalkers with cannons don't came in and mess everything up."

"Yeah, like there's so many of them just waiting to get in," I said sarcastically.

"Exactly," Kapricia said with a giggle.

Even though I rolled my eyes, I couldn't help giggling too.

The door that hopefully held the salvation for not only for me but Earth, opened without a sound and blinded me for a second with unexpected brightness. When I opened my eyes I was no longer by Kapricia's side, nor in her lab. I was once again surrounded by movie screens and darkness.

"AAHHH! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! This is so unfair and frustrating!" I yelled. "How the heck did I get back in my inner heart?"

"**Because I brought you back," **the Empress's voice echoed. **"Did you really think you could escape, you insentient fool? I bet you gut free all by your little self," **she let out an annoying laugh. **"Idiot! I let you out! I had this planed from the beginning."**

I listened to the bodiless voice closely, the tone…the way she said it. I couldn't put my finger on it when……ding! I got it. I smirked, the tables were turned now.

"You're bluffing," I said with the up most confidence.

"**What?"**

"You heard me! You're lying. I bet you didn't even notice I was gone until just a few seconds ago. Then I bet again that you freaked out, desperately looking for me and you didn't even know how to get me back."

There was no answer, which just made me want to gloat even more. But before I could utter a word a blur of reds and oranges swirled before me and totally ruining my victory dance. That is so just my luck. The out of the fire of colors burst out a girl. I took a closer look…a girl who looked exactly like me! The nerve of her!

"Hey you jerk, you stole my look!" I yelled as I pointed a finger at her.

"**We're the same person idiot," **my clone growled.

"Whatever Empress. Just 'cause I have more imagination than you doesn't mean you have to make up lame excuses." I stuck out my tongue.

We stood there saying nothing; there wasn't anything to say really. But it gave me the chance to observe my clone's attire.

She wore a sleeveless black shirt that showed a lot of cleavage and did nothing at all to cover her midriff. She also wore the shortest miniskirt ever; it basically looked like a strip of denim wrapped around her hips and only covered two inches of it. But on close inspection, Empress seemed to be at least three years older than me. Her golden brown hair was longer than mine too. It reached down to her knees and was tied up in two lose pigtails.

I then looked at my own outfit to compare it with my clone's but realized I was wearing something I didn't change into. I was also wearing a sleeveless shirt, but it was white that hardly let any cleavage and only displayed about 2 inches of my tummy. I also had on white long pants that flared out at the bottom. As for my hair, it was let free, covering most of my back. We both didn't have shoes on, which I thought was kinda odd, but hey whatever. I was trapped in my spiral heart after all, any thing could happen.

I grew tense and swallowed hard.

"_This is it…..I'll win….I have to win."_

"**Shall we begin?"**

We trusted ourselves simultaneously, roaring at the top of your lungs, ready to lock each other in battle.

'_This is it….the final battle. The battle for my life."_

**Alright! Next chapter is sure to be a pleaser and I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm off from school for the summer but I might take awhile to get Ch.16 up. I want to make sure it's reeeeaaalllly good. Only the best for my fans. Hope you can wait until then!**


	16. Neither one

**Hey! I'm back, and I got a chapter that sure to please. I know most of you are probably mad at me for taking my sweat time but it was well worth it…..I hope. I just got back from Texas and a wedding and I basically wrote the whole chapter in two nights. Boy when I get in the mood to write, I sure do write a lot. Well enough of my blabbering, you're not here to read this…or are you…? **

**Ch.16**

I was blasted hard on my cheek by Empress's dark energy engulfed fist. I stumbled backwards but recovered quickly. I tightened the grip inside my fits while white electricity swirled around them. I spit blood out of my mouth, and before it could hit the invisible ground, I charged at my enemy again. I landed an onslaught of punches it seemed to have little to no effect as she counter attacked with her own onslaught. We went on like that until we smashed out opposite charged, atomic powered fits together; causing a mass explosion. My counterpart and I were flung in opposite directions just by the sheer force of the explosion. Luckily, I landed on my feet and skidded backwards. As soon as I stopped, I regain my composure and watched as the thick smoke loomed over the battle arena.

"**Don't you think this game is getting a little old?"**

I shifted into my attack pose while a franticly searched for Empress in the slowly raising smoke screen.

"**It's no fun playing if you hold back."**

"What?"

"**Of course I've been holding back too. Maybe if I gave you a taste of true power, you'll finally realize you have no hope of regain this body."**

I'm starting to panic now. Every swirling cloud is hiding my destruction. Then …a dark shadow. I saw it coming but did nothing to protect myself. Empress, in her full monkey form, shot her way through the fog and hit me like a train. Her claws and teeth dug into my flesh but I didn't scream; I grained my teeth instead. I tried to force the monster off but the harder I pushed the deeper she dug into me.

"Get…off," I groaned.

The Empress didn't even acknowledge me.

"I said…get OFF!"

My body exploded with light, ejecting the animal's weapons from my body. I rushed at the Empress, punching her to the ground. About twenty punches later I began to tire; I stopped my attacks and took a few steps back to see the damage I've done.

"**Heh heh heh," **Empress chuckled, "**Is that the best you got?"**

"_This isn't good."_

Empress chuckled once more as she rose. **"My turn."**

Instead of unlashing a physical foray, my alternant personality launched black orbs of death from her monkey paws; aim straight for my head. Thank God I ducked in time. I got to keep my head for at least a few more minutes….hopefully. Empress didn't stop there though, she kept on throwing bomb after bomb at me. I ran for my dear life, even though I was partly crippled from my flesh wounds. The sounds of discharge followed me as I weaved my way from side to side; looking in vain for a safe place to hide. Then the unstoppable happened…..

….I was consumed by Empress's bomb

I was flung high into the air and landed flat on my back. It was creepy how perfect my body laid. If you didn't know any better, I looked like I was ready to go to sleep. I struggled, but my body seemed to have given up on me. I didn't blame it, I would have done the same.

"**My, my, you flew quite far, didn't you?"**

I heard Empress's steps gradually grow louder. I desperately tried to get up as the need for survival became my only objective.

"_Come on, come on! Move already!"_

"**It's funny how you struggle like that. It reminds me of a bug, heh."** She paused and her ears perked. **"It looks like that traitorous friend of yours and those miserable robots come to aid you," **She laughed softly, **"Too bad they're too late."**

"They…came?" I groaned.

"….taylor…"

"**Yes, amazing isn't it?"**

"Taylor….wake up…"

"_Kapricia?" _I thought as I close my eyes.

"**Not that it matters thought**, **you're going to …."**I listened as my inner demon's voice quickly faded away.

"Taylor! Please, Wake Up!"

I jolted awake, making my poor body ache even more.

"Owww…," I whimpered.

"Thank God you're alright," I heard Kapricia say with a sigh.

"If that's alright I would hate to see bad," Sparx joked.

I ignored Sparx and turned my head to look at my companion. Her soft brown eyes were red and puffy but she still look as beautiful as ever. With her cute baby like face and her dark brown, loose curled hair pulled back into a pony tail. Her somewhat pale skin gave off a soft glow that I couldn't help but smile at.

"K-Kapricia? You're…You're back to normal. But how?" I had to force the words out of my mouth.

"It's the antidote, Gibson and I perfected it," Kapricia explained.

"And in record time I might add," I heard Gibson comment.

I turned my head once more and saw the Hyper Force hovering above me.

"Hey everyone, how's it going?" I greeted with a weak smile.

"Eh you know, just saving another world from evil. Nothing new," Chiro said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crud," I answered.

"Don't worry, Gibson just gave you the antidote, So you should be feeling better soon," Nova reassured me with a warm smile.

"Thank Shruggazoom you're ok now," Otto said. "It was creepy watching you twitch and mumble all the time."

"You can say that again," Sparx added. "It was like you were some kind of broken, over grown doll."

Nova gave the two monkeys a glare that could kill, making them laugh nervously.

"Yeah well, it's even creepier fighting against myself inside my own body," I said with a weal cough.

"Come on, let's get you to the Super Robot," Chiro suggested and he and his team members, except Antauri, helped me up.

"What's wrong Antauri?" Otto asked.

"I'm concerned about the evil the dwells deep within Taylor." The silver monkey replied.

"What are you talking about? My antidote eradicated the Empress beyond a doubt," Gibson protested.

"No, I sense…

I could no longer hear Antauri's deep, soothing voice.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, the Empress's drooling monkey face was smiling devilishly at me.

"**Had fun? Good, because it's the last time you'll ever see them." **Empress grabbed a handful of my hair and whispered into my ear. **"And when I'm done with you, I'll kill you idiotic followers in the slowest, most painful way I can; one by one."**

"I won't let you," I growled.

"**Ha! What are you going to do? Glare at me 'til I keel over? Oh I'm so scared."**

I looked into her cold, deadly eyes as I gasped for air.

"Don't you dare even look at them. Y….You can do whatever you want with me, but I-I won't let you touch them," I threatened

She pulled me off the ground by my hair and quickly smashed my face into the not-so-soft ground. Blood began to pool around my cheek as I laid there motionlessly; but from were the live giving liquid was coming from I didn't know. My vision began to blur and I knew I would soon black out.

"But I don't understand," I heard Gibson confess from far away. "The antidote should have worked."

"I was afraid this would happen. The Empress has become to powerful for any cure to work," Antauri said gravely.

"Then how can we help her?" Nova asked. "If the Empress takes over again…" the golden monkey didn't finish.

"We'll have to finish her off once and for all," Chiro said darkly.

"Isn't there anything we can do?' Otto asked hopingly.

"Taylor will have to weaken the darkness within her heart." Antauri said in a concerned voice.

"I see, if the girl cripples the parasite enough then the antidote might take affect," Gibson said thinking out loud.

"So, there's no hope?" I heard Kapricia sob.

"Yes, but it's fading quickly," Antauri said, "I sense Taylor is losing."

"What? I thought you said she can take on seven year olds," Sparx yelled angrily.

"Little kids and fighting for your life are two completely different things Sparx," Kapricia yelled back.

"Calm down you guys," Chiro said, "fighting isn't going to help us."

"There has to be something we can do though," Nova demanded.

"I'm afraid not, nova. Taylor has to defeat her inner demon by herself," Antauri answered.

"I-I….can't," I wheezed. "I'm too weak….I'm going to die a-and I…..I don't know what to do."

"Taylor? Taylor! Don't give up!" Kapricia screamed, "You can win, just believe and don't give up on yourself!"

"Kapricia….I….I'm scared," I felt warm tears well up in my eyes. "I don't want to die."

"Then fight back! I know you can win."

"I tried….she's too strong. Maybe….maybe I'm as weak as she says."

"Don't think like that, you have to be strong. You have to win!"

I groaned as I lifted my arms and placed my hands on the floor next to my shoulders. I slowly peeled my face out of the shallow crater.

"I…I have to be strong and, and I will be strong," I huffed, "and I will win. I'll win for you Kapricia, for you, mom, dad, Emily, Lauren, for the Hyper Force and for Earth." I stumbled as I rose to my feet. "I'll win, not for my sake…..but for everyone else's."

"**When will you learn to stay down?" **Empress complained, **"I'm getting tired of teaching you."**

"Heh, I was always a stubborn one. But it's your turn to learn something new Empress and I'm just the one to teach you."

I didn't even wait for an answer. I raised my bruised and bleeding hands in front of my chest and began to shoot small, white bullets at mutant. As my energy bullets pierced right though the evil monkeys body I felt frighteningly at peace with myself. A strange new confidence engulfed my entire being, giving me the strength I needed to finish the evil that live inside of me. I teleported the short distance between my target and me and began to inflict her with powerful punches and kicks without slowing down. I continued with my barrage until the mutated monster fell to her knees.

"Looks like the tables have turned," I said, cocking an eyebrow.

"**You damn bitch," **the she monster growled.

"Watch your moth," I hissed, posed to give the finishing blow.

But before I could send Empress on her date with destiny, sky blue lights appeared out of no where and surrounded us; as if to swallow both me and Empress.

"What's going on?" I asked alarmed.

"**It looks like that stupid cure Gibson and Kapricia made is finally taking affect."**

"Ok, but what's it doing?" I asked again as the light forced Empress and I closer together.

"**I don't know, and I don't like it."**

We both struggled against the blue phenomenon but to no avail. Soon our arms were touching but then, the unbelievable happen. Our arms fused into each other! But it didn't stop there, soon the rest of our bodies were becoming one. It was as if we were two halves being put together. The Empress and I fought with all our might to stop this strange turn of fate, but soon we were united we were one being. And as I floated there, I something came back to me.

"_Neither one shall prevail."_

After that, everything went black.

**Phew…all done. So what do you think? Good, bad, ugly? I think it turned at quite nice and it was long too, but not too long. But of course I'm just rambling on 'cause I can, heehee. I hope most of you aren't mad at me for leaving on this cliff hanger, darn it you should be happy I updated! Well on to my next chapter, until then! **


	17. Bitter Sweet

**OK! It all comes down to this! I'm sure all of you are dieing to know what happened to Taylor and the Hyper Force. I'll make this short so let's get to the story!**

**Ch.17**

My head bound as I slowly came to. I opened my eyes but my vision was to blurry to make anything out. I looked up to see a gray blob and before my sight began to clear I know what it was. I was staring at the gray ceiling of the Super Robot, maybe the some one from my first visit. I shifted slightly, trying to get up, but realized yet again I was covered in icky ooze.

"Great, not this stuff again," I thought out loud. "Where am I? The Super Robot? What happened?" I asked no one as my sight finally cleared. "AHHH! And why are there needles stuck into me again!"

"Sounds like you're up," Gibson said sarcastically as he walked in.

"Gibson! What happened? Where's Empress?" I asked the blue monkey as he examined a small screen next to my bed.

"Calm down, everything is fine," He answered without talking his eyes off the screen. "Hmm, good. Your vitals are stable and there seems to be no signs of permanent damage what so ever," Gibson said to himself.

"Hey Gibson?" Otto's head peaked around the edge of the door, "Can we see Taylor now?"

"Yes Otto, Taylor can now see visitors," Gibson said with a nod.

Otto smiled excitingly and I heard his little monkey feet trot off. "Hey guys! Gibson said we can see Taylor now!" He announced.

Soon a heard a herd of little click clanks of little robot monkey feet rushing to the infirmary. The rushed into the room and surrounded my bed with bright smiling faces. I giggled and smiled back.

"How are you feeling?" Chiro asked.

"Besides being covered in ooze and the needles stuck into me? Just peachy," I answered.

"You really had a worried for a while there," Nova said.

"Heh, sorry 'bout that. Um….what happen?" I asked once again.

"You tell us," Sparx said. "After your little sob story with Kapricia your body started to spazz out and then you just past out."

I thought about what Sparx said and remembered my horrible battle with my inner demon. "I was about to finish Empress off when the antidote fused us together and then a blacked out," I explained.

"Whoa…freaky," Otto commented.

"Yeah," Chiro added.

"Freaky as it may seem, it means that our fight here has ended," Antauri interrupted.

"Ummm, what?" Otto asked as he scratched he head.

"Empress was simply the darkness within Taylor's heart brought to life. If Taylor has destroyed Empress or Empress laid waste to Taylor, the girl's spirit would've shattered," Antauri explained.

"So… Empress and Taylor were like pieces of a puzzle. Without the other Taylor wouldn't be complete," Chiro said, trying to understand.

"In a way, yes," the sliver monkey confirmed.

"Well that's great 'n all, but it still makes no sense," Sparx said.

"Sparx, you're so dense!" Nova snapped.

"What?" Sparx asked defensively.

"Well whatever happened, I'm just glad it's all over. It**_ is_** all over, right?" I hoped.

"Undoubtedly," Gibson said.

I sighed, "Thanks God. So what happens now?"

"Your friend and I have mass produced enough antidote for the entire planet and we are getting the Super Robot ready to lunch it all into the atmosphere, thus curing everyone," Gibson explained.

"What really? Where's Kapricia? Is she here?" I tried to get up to look for my friend but nova stopped me.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going? You're still sick, or did you forget?" she said.

"But….," I mowed through my mind for something to say.

"Don't worry. She's safe inside the Super Robot. We'll tell her you're awake," Nova said with a small smile.

"Alright everyone, visiting hours is over," Gibson announced. "Come on, all of you out. Taylor needs her rest."

"Awww," Otto said sadly.

"What? But…," I protested.

"No buts, now rest," Gibson ordered.

"Don't worry kiddo," Sparx whispered to me, "As soon as Gibson leaves we'll play some vid games, just like a promised."

I smiled, "Thanks Sparx."

"Eh, no problem."

The Hyper Force said their goodbyes and left me alone.

"_Great, now what am I suppose to do to?"_

"Taylor?"

"Kapricia?"

Kapricia walked in and right next to my bed.

So how have you been?" I asked.

"Pretty good. You?"

"Not that great, I do have needles stuck into me after all," I joked. "So what happened since I blacked out?"

"Well your empire fell without us there, so everyone is just a bunch of disorganized mutants. After you past out the Hyper Force took us back to the Super Robot and then you woke up and then you asked me how I was. I told you I was good and then I asked you how you were then…"

I interrupted." Kapricia, please don't go in verbal circles."

"Awww, but they're so much fun," Kapricia giggled.

I shook my head. "Hey help me up, will ya?" I asked as I tried to get up.

"Why do you want to get up?" Kapricia asked.

"I'm covered in oooozzzzee," I whined, "I need a shower in the worst way."

Kapricia rolled her eyes but refused me my shower rights.

A week past since I woke up and the Hyper Force, with help of Kapricia, lunched the healing missiles into Earth's atmosphere; curing about three fourths of the population by the end of the day. Soon Gibson allowed me so move around, but only a little bit. So for the most part Kapricia and I played card games in my bed and for the most part I lost, but within four day Kapricia and I were reunited with our non-mutant families.

Finally, things were looking up.

I spent a lot of time with my family after I was all better; it was good to feel their warmth again. It was the greatest thing being together with them again, this was my kind of heaven, but something was pressing against my mind. I decided to wait to let everyone know what was on my mind; at least until I knew it was the right moment, but for now I was in heaven and I was loving it.

A few days later Chiro arrived at my half destroyed and asked Kapricia and I to come back to the Super Robot for a final goodbye. Otto and Gibson double checked the dark storm clouds and made sure that they have become completely harmless. So it was time for them to continue their mission to stop the evil worm. I asked if it was ok to bring my family a long and both Kapricia and Chiro both gave me confused looks but monkey boy agreed. I gathered my family and we followed Chiro back to the Robot and where the robot monkeys were waiting.

"Well this is it," Chiro said.

"Thank you Chiro, thank you everyone for saving Earth, for saving me and everyone else. I know it's been a big hassle," I said.

"Hey, it's what we do," Chiro said with a shrug and a smile.

"Please, let me finish," the tension grew as all eyes turned to me. I took a deep breath, this wasn't going to be easy. "You guys saved me from myself and the world from Empress, but as ungrateful as it might sound; I need one ore favor Hyper Force."

"What would that favor be exactly?" Antauri asked and raised an eyebrow.

I swallowed hard. "Please let me travel with you."

There was an awkward silence and I loathed it. I wish someone would say something, anything!

It seemed forever before Nova asked, "Why?"

"Yeah everything's back to normal, what reason could you possibly have to want to travel with us?" Sparx added.

"What did they say?" I heard Lauren whisper behind me.

"I don't know, all I heard was a bunch of monkey sounds," my dad whispered back.

"Please let me travel with you, just until I mastered my new powers. The threat of Empress is still out there. I…I feel her deep inside of me, locked up. I don't know how long it will take for her to break the seal but when she does I want to be with you guys, not here at home."

"Let's huddle team," Chiro ordered and they began to decide my fate.

"Taylor," my mom said, "are you sure that's what you want?"

I turned around to face my shocked family.

"Yes it is. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. We were having such a great time I didn't want to ruin it. It'll only be temporary! I'll be back before you know it," but they didn't seem too convinced.

"If you think it'd what you need to do, then we'll back you up one hundred percent," Emily said with a sadden smile.

"Just promise to call us and tell us what you're up too," Lauren added. "The last thing we want is you becoming a stranger."

I smile in relief, it was good to know that no matter what I did and as long as II believe in the path I chouse, they would be with me every step of the way.

"I just hope the Hyper force will let me join, I might not get the chance too call you from another planet," I said.

"They'll let you join," my mom said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I just do," she simply said.

"Well I'm not letting my baby travel all by herself into space to get herself killed," my dad said as if his word was law.

I shook my head. _"He's being overprotective again."_

"Dad don't worry, I'll be with the Hyper Force. They'll protect me no matter what. That's what heroes do," I explained with a smile.

"No way," My father started.

"Chris, just let it go," Mom said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Taylor was going to leave home sooner or later, it just come sooner then we thought."

"Yeah," Dad huffed, "a lot sooner."

"It looks like our little sister isn't so little anymore," Lauren commented.

"At least we're still taller than her," Emily teased and I couldn't help laughing.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we've decided," Chiro announced.

I quickly turned around and stared the boy dead in the eye.

"Well?" I asked.

"You can come," He began.

I let out a sigh and smiled gratefully as my family and Kapricia cheered.

"But! It's only temporary. Once you've mastered you powers, or cause any trouble, you're going straight home." Chiro finished.

"Yes, of course," I said, "wouldn't have it any other way."

"All your stuff is in the Super Robot so you don't need to pack," Sparx said. "Now let's hurry up and go already."

"What? Right now?" I stammered.

"We have to leave now, if we don't the skeleton king worm's trail will become nonexistent," Gibson explained.

"Oh….ok," I agreed sadly.

"Taylor? What is it?" Kapricia asked, "What did Sparx and Gibson say?"

"I gotta leave."

"What! Right now, this second!" My dad was stunned.

"Yeah, right now….," I hung my head, "I guess this is good bye." I turned around once again to look at the people who made who I am today, possibly for the last time; it was a bitter sweet moment.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go already," Lauren urged.

"This was your choice Taylor, you can't back out now," Emily added.

"We'll be waiting for you and don't forget to visit us, ok?" Kapricia requested.

"You can count on it," I promised and gave her a thumbs up.

I hugged everyone and bid them farewell. I took a step back; it was hard to imagine life without them. Otto ran over to my side and tugged on my shirt to get my attention.

"Don't be so sad Taylor, if it makes you feel better I installed a teleporter into your room while you were past out. I thought it would be a nice surprise for you when you woke up, but it'll only send small things back'n fourth so you can't teleport your self home. Oh! And I installed an image communicator too, so you can see whoever is on the other line," Otto explain with a smile.

"Really Otto! Could you write down the directions to them?" I asked the green monkey excitingly.

"Already did," Otto said and handed me a folded piece of paper.

I opened it up and saw in big letters, **DO NOT PRESS BIG RED BUTTON**, followed by a list of directions. I folded it back up and was about to hand it to Kapricia but stopped.

"I shouldn't give this to you, you'll lose it."

"No I won't," Kapricia argued.

"Yes you will, and so will my mom and dad. Here Emily, you take care of it."

I handed the piece of paper to my eldest sister and she put it in her pocket.

"Well this is it," I said.

"Good luck baby," My mom said.

"Don't get hurt," my father paged.

"I won't and thanks. Bye everyone!"

I walked back with Otto and entered the Super Robot's foot. My family and Kapricia waved to me and I heard their wishes of luck and to come home soon. I waved back and shouted, "I love you! See you soon!"

The door slowly closed and soon their voices went mute. I stood there staring at the gray door, wilted.

"You ok?" Chiro asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't worry, you did what you thought was right," Nova said, trying to convert me.

"Yeah? Well if it was the right thing to do then why do I feel so crummy?"

"It comes with the job," Sparx said.

"Being a hero isn't all toys and gleamer," Gibson explained, "We often have to make sacrifices."

"_Maybe I should go back, it's not too late."_

"Don't trouble yourself Taylor; you'll see your family again, maybe sooner than you think," Antauri reassured.

I sighed, "I hope so."

The elevator started and we soon reached to main floor. We walked out into my new home, though it didn't feel quite real; like I was in a dream or something. I walked over to the huge T.V. like screen and touched the cold controls. All of a sudden the screen turned on with white noise.

"Hello? Hello? Taylor? Are you there?" I heard my sister Lauren's voice.

"Lauren? Is that you? Can you hear me?" I asked back.

Otto rushed over and with a press of a button Lauren's and the rest of my family's faces appeared on the screen.

"Good work girls," my mom cheered.

"Hey everyone!" I greeted. "Where's Kapricia?"

"She went home to her family," Emily answered. "Not that we're as important as her."

"Emily, don't tease your sister like that," mom lectured.

I smiled and continued to talk with my family; I loved hearing them laugh and seeing them smile. Suddenly every thing didn't seem to hard and they didn't seem so far away. Heck, I bet being a hero is going to be a piece of cake. But I guess I'll just have to find out for myself!

**The End!**

**So that's it, there ant no more. I hope you enjoyed my story and thank you all who've reviewed. Please don't be sad that this story has ended be happy that there's going to be a sequel! Yep, that's right. Less dark and more romance, but I can't tell you too much. I'm working on it right now so hopefully you guys can wait.**

**Until then!**


End file.
